Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: Stephanie McMahonHelmsley tries to put her past behind her.Kurt Angle is dead,...right?Then why did Stephanie find the velvet teddy bear, that was in his coffin, in her house.What happens, when the dead come back!The Sequal Love COnquers All I.
1. Too Much

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear The Sequal Will Love Conquer All...again?

Alright to get Love Conquers All II, you're going to have to read the first stry.  
So Far, Kuer was obsessted with Stephanie to the point where he tried tro kill her and in self defence, they killed him. At the funeral, they put a teddy bear in his coofen, and they fund the same teddy bear in theri kitchen Also Tori gets married.

Chapter 1 Stephanie clutched the velvet teddy bear in her hand. "Oh my God." Stephanie said to herself.  
"How can this happen? How can this be the bear? How did it get here?" Stephanie whispered.  
"God, I'm going crazy." Stephanie said to herself.  
"I have to call Shane, he'll know what to do." Stephanie said, as she reaches for the phone.  
"Hello?" Shane said.  
"Shane, it's Steph I need to talk to you." Stephanie whispered.  
"What happened are you ok?" Shane said.  
"I'm ok, but I need to talk to you, look, I'll be over your house in about 20 minutes." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, just cakm down , I'll see you then." Shane said, as he hung up with his sister.  
'Oh god,' thought Shane, what could be wrong now?'

In about 20 minutes, Stephanie sneaked out of the mansion, to go and see her brother, at his hotel room, he was sure, that Shane, would know what to do.  
"Ok, so you're telling me, that this is the bear, that you put in his coffen, when Kurt died?" Shane questioned.  
"Yes." Stephanie said.  
"Steph, that's crazy, then how did it get here now?" Shane asked.  
"I don't know but, then how would you explain the bear's card, then?" Stephanie asked her brother.  
"Ok, calm down...here's what we're going to do, I knmow this guy, that works at the cemetary, he can dig up the body, for us, but we got to get a warrant...and after we do this, damn, it's going to cost us at least $25.000, I mean, they'll have to close the cemetary that day, so that no one else, will know what we're doing, and we'll have to hide it from his family...are you saure you want to do this?" Shane asked.  
"Am I sure? Am I sure, this man dman near thretned my life, and my husbands's life, he made our marriage a living hell, and now I find this, there is nothing more in the world that I need to do right now then make sure, that there is still a teddy bear in the coffen, and maybe this is just another." Stephanie said, as she started to cry.  
"Steph,it's ok, I know, you're scared...but we'll get through this." SHane said.  
"Tomorow morning, we can go and look at the body, Ok?" Shane said, hugging his sister.  
She nodded, as they decided on a time, to meet at the cemetary.

Monday The Grenwich cemetary

Shane's friend, had done what he promised, he dug up the coffen, with his bulldozer, and in return, the dou gave them $25.000, (which isn't alot for billonaires)  
"Well, are you ready to see what's in here?" Shane asked his sister.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, let's do it."Shane said, as he took out the crow bar, and stuck it through the latch of the lock to the coffen, and pryed it open.  
Shane and Stephanie took a deep breath, and looked inside insisde the coffen.  
To their pure horror and shock...the teddy bear was not in thee, and neither was the body.  
Shane looked at the sight in horror, he could not beleive that there was nothing in the coffen.  
His sister, just stood there with the look of amazment on her face, and did not move.

Back at The Helmsley Mansion Stephanie was very quiet, after they got back to the mansion, so much so that it was weird.  
It was like she could not move, speak, or breathe.  
As soon as Shane had walked in the door, with Stephanie, all of Dx had seen thier faces.  
"Hey Gorgeous!" Hunter said when he saw her, untill he saw her expression.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Hunter said, as he rushed over to her.  
"Umm, we went to the grave, on account of the teddy bear that Stephanie had put in Angle's coffen, had turned up in her house, I tried to prove to her, that she just imagined it, but whenn we got to the grave, the bear was gone, and so was the body." Shane said.  
"Oh My God." Hunter said as he covered his mouth.  
"No he can't be still alive, he's dead, we saw him, in the coffen." Hunter yelled.  
"Well, then the question is where is he now?" Shane said.  
"This is too freaky to be true, there's got to be a twist...are you sure it was the right grave?" Hunter said.  
"It's what his tombstone read." Shane said.  
"What other explanation, could there be!" Hunter yelled.  
"I don't know man...but I already have the police investigating, so they'll call you if they find anything." Shane said.  
"Well, thanks, Shane...for bringing Stephanie back , umm, Roaddogg and Billy, live in the pool house, now, so if you want, you can go talk to them." Hunter said.  
"Alright, I'll see you guys at Raw." Shane said as he left.  
Hunter turned his attention back to Stephanie.  
"Are you ok?" He asked his bride.  
Her pretty face was filled with fear, as her expression was the same t had been, at the grave...shock.  
Stephanie then started to cry.  
Hunter wrapped his arms, around her.  
"It's ok." He said.  
"It's not Ok...what if he's still alive?" Stephanie whispered.  
"I don't think that's going happen, there must have been a mistake with the tombstone." Hunter whispered.  
"I just want our lives to be simple...but they never can." Stephanie said.  
"I know...but we're going to get through this togther, me and you , ok?" Hunter said, facing her.  
"I scared." Stephanie said.  
"I know...but you don't have to be, because, I'm going to make sure, nothing happens to you, ok, I'm going to protect you, you don't have to worry." Hunter said.  
"I love you." She said. "more than anything in this whole world." she said quietly.  
Hunter smiled at her.  
"you know I love you too." He said, as he passionetly kissed her.  
She kissed him back, and they didn't stop, untill they heard a the Roaddogg and Billy come in from the back door.  
"Ohhh, somebody's getting lucky!" said Billy.  
Roaddogg hit Billy on the arm.  
"Umm, Shane came and told us about the coffen, we're really sorry, Steph." Roaddogg said.  
"Thank you." Stephanie said.  
"Well, we can see you two were busy, so we're going to go on, and meet you guys at Raw." Billy said.  
"Alright guys." Hunter said as they left the house.  
"I guess we better get ready." Hunter said. "We've got a meeting in a few minutes...are you going to be alright?" Hunter asked her.  
Stephanie looked up at him. "I'll be fine...but I've got to do my hair, so I'll just meet you there." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, because, I'm leaving right, now, hey you call me, if the police find anything,Ok?" Hunter said, as he grabbed his jacket and keys.  
"I will." Stephanie promised.  
Then she kissed Hunter goodbye, and went on to do her hair.

As she was doing her hair, she noticed that there was a draft, in the house, when she realzied that the door to the terrace was cracked open.  
So she opened the door and...found nothing abonormal.  
Since Kurt's death, Stephanie had not been able, to go out on ti the terrace, because it was where he died.  
But now she just thought it was silly.  
"I can do this." she said, as she walked out onto the deck.  
Then she looked down.  
Looking over the banister, she saw the pool...where he had died, and she started to feel sick again.  
The she saw it... aperson's head, No it was Kurt's face!Jumping out the water!  
Stephanie screamed, and stepped back in to the house.  
"Oh my God." She whispered. Why did she keep imagining Kurt's ghost haunting her?  
Was this a sign?  
Was Kurt really still alive?  
The whole made Stephanie sick.  
Then she threw up in the bathroom, three times, and knew that something had to be done she had to see a therapist.

Later at the arena Finaly Stephanie made it to Monday Night Raw, without any trouble.  
But as soon she walked in the door, guess who she sees: Trish.  
But she couldn't really make out what she was doing.  
There was a whole bunch, of people crowding around her,Trish was holding something , but what was it?  
Stephanie finaly pushed passed the crowd, to see Trish Stratus, with a spray paint can in one hand, spraying on the wall STEPHANIE MCMAHON-HELMSLEY:  
SLUT AND A MURDERER!  
"Oh My God!" Stephanie yelled, as she went up to Trish.  
"What the hell are doing?" she said as she got up in Stephanie's face.  
Trish seemed startled by Stephanie like she didn't see her.  
"What are YOU doing?" she spat out.  
Then Stephanie pushed her.  
"What the hell is this!" she said poi-iting to the wall.  
"Hey don't push me!" Trish yelled then out of no where, she hit Stephanie in the face!  
Stephanie turned her head and smiled.  
Stephanie couldn't see anything, but the steam coming from her head.  
It was like everything was in slow motion.  
She could see all the guys around who were yelling "GO GO, yeah, rip her top off", but it was like she couldn't even feel anything.  
"Thank you." she said.  
Then she attcked Trish, knocking her down to the ground, and slapping her in her face, but then the slaps turned in punches, and Trish's nose started to bleed!  
"You bitch, I'll kill you!" Stephanie screamed, as she and Stephanie rolled down the hallway.  
Trish was cring now, and she couldn't breathe, for stephanie kept hitting her in her face.  
Stephanie had snapped.  
She grabbed Trish's hair, and was pulling it out and slammed her head on the ground, repeadly.  
"Somebody break them up!"Stephanie heard a man's voice yell.  
It was Hunter.  
He had quickly, gotten over to the fight, and pulled his wife, off of, the now bleeding Trish.  
"Oh my God!" screamed Trish holding her nose, as the blood, gushed out from between her fingers.  
Her hair was messed up, and her makeup was to, and she had a huge scratch on her face.  
"Baby, what happened, are you ok?" Hunter said.  
Stephanie started to cry, she could not beleive that she was just in a fight.  
A fight!  
A fight!  
Girls like her do not get into fights. She had had bult up anger, for a long time about the fact that Trish actually had a plan to put her husband, in a cage, and she kept calling her a slut, and a murderer.  
Stephanie hated to say it, but Trish deserved everything that she had just go right then.  
Hunter walked Stephanie away from the fight, and in to their lockeroom.  
He gave her a glass of water, as she explained the whole thing.  
Everything this time.  
Even Trish's plan.  
And Hunter was mad! "How could she ever think that her plan would work, she's crazy!" Hunter yelled.  
"I know...now you know why we were fighting."Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, that wasn't your fault." Hunter said.

Then Stephanie looked up and Guess what she saw: The velvet Teddy Bear.  
How did it get there?  
Why was it there?  
Was it haunting her?  
Then it was just too much for Stephanie.  
The Cage.  
The Plan.  
The Fight.  
The teddy bear.  
The Dreams.  
Stephanie passed out.

End of Chapter 1 So how do you guys like the first part of my sequal?  
Thanx for Reviews.  
CitCat(and the suggestion, I think I'll use it)  
Lilrock80 Lunasoul Don't forget, To tune for the next Chapter, sometime this week!  
Read/review!  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	2. The man

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 2 Previously On LCA: Stephnaie passes out after she gets in a fight with Trish Stratus, and sees The teddy bear in her office.

Chapter 2 Stephanie woke up in a hopspital bed. "Ohh." she moaned.  
"Steph, you're awake." Hunter said as he rushed over to her.  
Stephanie wiped the top of her forehead, with her hand.  
"Awake, Oh, my God, what happened?" Stephanie said, noyt remembering a thing. Hunter stroked her cheek. "You passed out." Hunter said. "After the fight"  
"Fight?...oh, that's right...with Trish." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, did she hurt me!" Stephanie asked. "No, don't worry, you...you saw the teddy bear in the ground, in our office, and then you fainted." Hunter said, as he rubbed the top of her head, with his hand.  
"God, I was so scared...I thought you were seriously hurt." Hunter said. "Am I?" Stephanie asked. "No, don't worry, but the doctor said that he did have some important news to tell us." Hunter said.  
"Oh great." Stephanie moaned.  
Just then the doctor came in.  
"Ah... Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley." The doctor said as he read the top of the clip board of his patients.  
"Yes, that's us." Hunter said. "You had sometjing to tell us?" Hunter said.  
"Umm, yes that's right, just a diagnose on your physical behavior, as well as mental...we considered your symptoms, and ran some tests, and...by the way you're pregnant, now here's some medication, to take twice a day, to keep your blood presure down..." the doctor said, as Hunter interupted him.  
"Woa, back up, she's what!" yelled Hunter.  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, you have to excuse me I've said this to 100 wemon all day, Mrs. Helmsley,the reason, why you kept imagining this person's face, is not because you're going crazy, it's because you're pregnant, and day dreams and wild imagination, is a common thing in pregnancy, that would also, explain, the vomitting, dizzyness, and aggression, that's why you slapped your co-worker, and all that stress just kept..." The doctor went on, and on!  
"I'm pregnant!" Stephanie yelled.  
"Noooooo." the doctor said in sarcasm.  
"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone for a second, and Mrs. Helmsley, you can go home today...but NO more fighting, you here!" ordered the doctor, as he left.  
"Oh my God." Stephanie said as she touched her stomach.  
Pregnant?  
She was going to have a baby?  
This was great right.  
"We're going to have a baby!" whispered Hunter as he got up, and he laid his hand on Stephanie's, stomach on the baby.  
Stephanie cried a tear.  
This was the happiest moment of her life, and she knew Hunter felt the same way.  
"You know this day, started out to be one of the worst in my life, but come to find out, it's the best day of my life." Hunter said, as he kissed Stephanie. She kissed him back passionetly,  
and smiled, brightly.  
She was so lucky, to have a husband, like Hunter, now there would stop...or would they?  
"And you're the best husband in the world." Stephanie said, as the coupel passionetly kissed, again.

Later that night "So, can you feel it at all?" Hunter asked Stephanie as the two were in their king sized bed,of their huge mansion as Hunter wrapped his arms around Stephanie stroking her stomach.  
She laughed.  
"Well that tickles, but, no, I can't feel anything, I would have never known I was pregnant, If I hadn't been to the doctor." Stephanie said.  
Hunter continued to stroke her stomach.  
It felt so good, for him, to have his arms, aound her, she was his only comfort at night. "You know, Sean and Tori have no idea, how good this feels, they would be great parents." Hunter said. He hate the fact that Sean would not be able to experiance this feeling, and might not even have a bilogical child togther.  
"Yeah, especially Tori...wow, I can't beleive we're going to be parents, there's so much stuff we have to do, I can't beleive I'm going to be someone's mother, this is so weird." Stephanie said, still in shock from her doctor's annoucment, earlier that night.  
"Yeah..." Hunter started.  
"Which reminds me, Steph, I hate to bring this up during a happy moment, but I want this whole Kurt Angle situation solved, before the baby is born, and hopefully before your 5th month, I don't want to put any stress on you." Hunter said.  
Stephanie hated to hear him say that, but she knew he was right, there was no point in bringing their child into a world, of haterd, and death. "Well, I guess that would be a wise decision, but how are we supposed to figure out what happened?" Stephanie said, as she turned to face her husband.  
Hunter sighed. "We'll just have to be at the grave yard, with the police, everyday, untill they can figure out something...I'm hoping,I'm praying, that they just marked the tombstone wrong, and that there is no problem." Hunter said, holding his wife close to him.  
"No, that would be too easy." Stephanie said.  
Hunter chuckled.  
"You're right babe, we do live in a in like a soap opera don't we?"Hunter said.  
"Oh yes." Stephanie said.  
Then there was silence.  
"I wonder what our baby will look like." Stephanie said breaking the silence.  
"Well, he or she will have your eyes, my hair, you face, and my attitude." Hunter said.  
Stephanie sighed a, imagining her baby. "That just rolls off the tounge 'our baby'." Stephanie said in amazment. "I know." Hunter said.  
"But I want you to know that this is not going to slow us down, I'm going to keep traveling with the WWF up into my 9 month, then we can have a doctor travel with us, and for the first 5 years, we can pay a nanny and just bring the baby with us." Stephanie said, explaining her plan, for the baby's first five years.  
Hunter sighed a sigh of releif.  
Stephanie read his mind, he was glad, that Stephanie did not want to slow down. He was not one to be tied down, and Stephanie knew it.  
But she tried to ignore that, as she tried to drift asleep with Hunter.  
That's the only thing that scared Stephanie, they had only been married for 4 months. That and the fact that she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terribly wrong was going to happen...she just didn't know what.

Tuesday "Ok, so what about, Candace, and we can call her Candy for short, for a girl?" Stephanie said.  
"Oh, no Candy sounds like a hooker's name...how about red roses, for the flowers?" Tori asked Stepahanie.  
It was early that next day, and Sean and Tori had come over, to vistit their best friends, like always.  
While Hunter and Sean went to the gym, Stephanie and a Tori were sitting around, with like a hundread copies of 'Name your Baby', and 'Wedding Planner' magazines, books, and news paper clippings everywhere.  
Tori was thinking about decorations for her wedding, and Stephanie was tring to pick names for her and Hunter's baby.  
The two sat on the leather sofa, flipping pages, and suggesting things to each other, and seeing what the other has to say.  
"Well, I think that red roses sre over rated, but if you use yellow or pink roses for your wedding, that would be original." Stephanie said, as she marked off Candace, from her possible names list.  
"Ok, I know I can make the brides maid's dresses, yellow, to match the roses." Tori said as she wrote that down under her wedding plans.  
"OMG, what if it's a boy?" Stephanie said.  
"What about it?" Tori said, looking through a wedding magazine.  
"I haven't thought about any boy names." Stephanie shrieked.  
"Calm down, what about Hunter Hearst Helmsley Jr." Suggested Tori.  
"That's an excellent idea, Tori, you're a genious!" said Stephanie as she wrote down the name.  
"Oh, you know what, I just thought of something, we should have your wedding shower, and my baby shower in like one big shower." Stephanie said.  
"That's a great idea...but wait, what kind of decorations would we put up?" Tori asked.  
"Both, for a wedding, and a baby." said Stephanie.  
"No, you're the genious!" Tori said, as she wrote down the plans for her wedding shower.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" said Tori.  
"I know, aren't you excited!" said Stephanie.  
Just then Roaddog and Billy came in from the pool house.  
"What's up, guys, Stephanie, Victoria!" Billy said, as he came in and gave Tori and Stephanie hugs.  
"Steph, how's my favorite mommy?" Billy asked, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm just fine." Stephanie laughed.  
Tori wanted to scream, why was everyone making such a big deal over Stephanie's baby? Now she didn't want to sound bitchy, but the truth was, she was jealous.  
She wanted a baby, so bad, now that she had seen Stephanie, and now he had given all that up, for nothing.  
She wondered what her baby would have looked like...if she had never aborted it.  
And obviously, Roaddogg and Billy had known about the abortion, so why were they being so insensitive...or was it just her?

Suddenly Hunter and Sean came back in, through the back glass door.  
" what's up family?" Hunter said, as he laid his gym bag down on the ground, next to X-pac's.  
"hey, baby!" Hunter said as he went over to Stephanie and kissed her.  
"Hey, Tori." X-pac said, as he went over to the sofa, and pulled Tori into his lap.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
"I'm glad you asked, we decided that we were going to have a baby and wedding shower in one big shower." Stephanie said.  
"That's a great idea baby." Hunter said "Thank you...did the police call today, Hunter?" Stephanie asked.  
"Yeah, and they found nothing." Hunter said.  
Stephanie sighed.  
"Well, in the mean time, can we get something to eat before we go to Smackdown, I'm starved." Billy said.  
They all laughed.  
Was Billy always hungry?  
"Yeah, let's go to that new french resturant, down the street." X-pac said.  
"Cool, just let me change." Stephanie answered as she got up, and went into her bathroom, with Tori.  
Soon, the six of them were ready to go, so they left to go to the resturant. They had alot of fun, they talked and eat, and even met some new friends, and signed a few autographs, from the fans that were in the resturant. "Well, guys, it's been real, but It's 6:00pm, and I promised that I would meet a friend at the library, she needed to talk to me." Stephanie said as she pulled on her jacket, and grabbed her purse.  
"Steph, you're coming to Smackdown! aren't you?" Hunter asked.  
"Of coarse...I'll just be a little late, but don't worry, I'll be ok." Stephanie assured her husband, who she could tell did not like the idea of her going anywhere alone, now that she was pregnant.  
"You better." Hunter said as he kissed her goodbye. "And don't saty a long, time, and call if you're going to be late." Hunter said being overprotective than usual.  
"Don't worry." Stephanie said as she leaned over and Kissed Hunter in his chhek, telling him not to worry about her.  
"I'll see you at the arena, guys," Stephanie said, as she waved goodbye to her friends, and left in her car, to the library.

The library was spooky at night, which is one reason, she didn't want to come, the last reason was because, her friend Tabitha, had said she had bad news for her.  
great that was the last thing thatb Stephanie wanted to hear, but she figured, it can't get any worse, right?  
There were only three cars there including, hers, and Tabitha, and it was starting to get dark, which frightened Stephanie even more.  
As soon as she walked in the door, she saw Tabitha waiting for her, by the fiction books.  
"What's up, what's wrong?" Stephanie said, smothing out the wrinkels in her skirt.  
"You're not going to beleive this ok, but just listen...you need to get out of town, someone is after you!" she whispered.  
"What?" Stephanie said.  
"I'm serious, I was standing outside the arena last monday, waiting for you, and I heard that liitle slut you hate so much..." Tabitha started.  
"Trish...Trish Stratus."Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, her,and look, she was on her cell phone , and she said, and I quote 'Don't worry, the rest of the plan will fall into place once he's got her...he'll take care of her." Tabitha said.  
"OMG, when did she say this?" Stephanie said.  
"Monday...I just wanted to tell you to watch your back, she was totaly pissed off that you beat her up." Tabitha said.  
"Well, thanks, TB, I'll um...I'll tell Hunter, once I get to the arena." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, just be carefull, man these bithches aint' playing!" Tabitha loudly whispered, and hugged Stephanie.  
"I will, but I have got to get back to the arena." Stephanie said.  
"You want to walk out together?" Tabitha said.  
"Um...acutually I'm going to have to return this book." Stephanie said holding one of the library's books.  
"Alright call me later." Tabitha said as she left.  
Stephanie returned her book, and then headed out to the parking lot, the freaky parking lot.  
She looked around the parking lot, and started to sweat.  
She was nervous.  
Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?  
Was Tabitha right about what she said?  
She quickly pulled out her keys, so that she could just unlock her door, when she heard it, the sounds of footsteps, behind her, someone was flollowing her, someone was chasing her!  
Or was it just her heart beat?  
Stephanie turned around, and didn't find anyone.  
She sighed, in reliefe."I'm just being paranoid." she said.  
Then before she knew it she turned back around for a spit second, and felt, the burning sensation of a hand, across her mouth. Stephanie tried to scream, but she could not because of his hand, she tried to spit or bite him, but just made his grip, harder, and tighter.  
She shook her whole body, tring to get away from the man, she struggled, and struggled, but he was just too strong for her, as he pulled her tiny body into his car.  
And off they sped.  
Stephanie screamed, and tried to cry, but the whole time, he kept yelling at her, to shut up, or he would kill her.  
She tried to look up to see what he looked like if she got away, but she couldn't, he had on a black ski mask, that covered up his entire face, and a black sweater, black gloves, and black pants.  
She cried even harder.  
"That's it!" he yelled, as he stopped at a red light, he grabbed some tape from the back seat, and started to tape Stephanie's mouth shut, as well as her legs and arms.  
She kicked him, spit at him, bit him, and even fought him, but it was no match for her strong attcker, who tied her up.  
And she laid there in the passenger's side of the car.  
Stephanie kept tring to remove the tape from her body but it was too tight, her tears, filled her eyes, so intensly that she could not see straight, and, the tape, around her throat was cutting off her serculation.  
She couldn't move, she couldn't even fight back.  
The only thing she could do was cry.  
Where was he taking her?  
Why was he doing it to her?  
Was he going to rape her?  
Kill her?  
Maybe even both?  
The fears, of the many questions, just made her cry more.  
Finaly the car, going 100 miles per hour stopped, and Stephanie could feel the man, getting out of the car, and walking around to the passenger to her.  
He opened the door, and and dragged her body out , as she continued to struggle, he threw her into his house, onto the cold carpet floor.  
Then she smelled an odor, like one she had never smelt before, it ws the smell of cigaretts, but why was the smell so strong?  
Instantly, Stephanie felt the man, drag her into a small room, with little light, that smelled even worse.  
"Please...please, let me go." Stephanie whispered to the man.  
But it made no difference, but made the man madder, as he yanked, and bruised her arms, legs, and stomach, as she refused to follow him, through the smelly house.  
Stepahanie screamed, as loud as she could tring to wake up from her night mare, praying that someone would come and find her, or better yet, that Hunter would wake her up, in a few seconds, saying that she had had a bad dream, but it didn't. The man striked her over and over,with such force that, she thought she would pass out, right there on the floor.  
"Oh, my baby." she said laying her hand over her stomach, to see if she could feel her baby's heartbeat, remembering, she realized that she was fighting a lousing battle, and she could be killing her baby...he could be killing her baby, she was not going to let that, happen, she had to be strong for herself and her baby.  
So she decided not to fight back twards the man, it was not worth, losing her, and her baby's life.  
Then she thought maybe if she told him she was pregnant, he would leave her alone, but then decided against it.  
The man had cold eyes, eyes so cold, that they just spoke for themselves, and said 'I could kill you at any moment'  
Stephanie felt the burning sensation, on her neck and shoot up her skull, from being hit so many times, by her attacker.  
All of a sudden, her eyes, blurred up, and it was like they were paralyzed, she felt light headed, as she passed out, into a uncontious state.  
The pain was just too much for her.  
The man seeing she was uncontious, with her tiny body pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Patricia Stratus...it's done"

At the arena "Tori, have you seen my wife?" Hunter yelled.He had been waiting for return since Smackdown started, and that was an hour and a half ago.  
He knew she shouldn't have let her go out by herself, but he just didn't listen to his instincts.  
"No, I'm sorry, Hunter, I was just going to ask you the same thing." Tori said. 'God, where are you Stephanie.' Tori thought.  
"What you mean she's not back yet, and your match is up next, wow, she's never missed a show." X-pac said.  
"I know I'm going to call her cell phone, maybe she's stuck in traffic or something." Hunter said, as he pulled out his phone, expecting to hear his wife's voice on the other end, to give him an explanation on where she was, but he was way off.  
"I'll check and see if he is in the parking lot." Roadogg said, as he hurried with Billy to see if she had already gotten to the arena.  
"Alright, and I'll look in the wemon's lockeroom." Tori said, as she left the DX lockeroom.  
Hunter dialed Stephanie's cell phone.

It rang where she was.  
Oh no, he the man heard it, he grabbed the phone from in Stephanie's pant's pocket, and threw it across the room.  
It stopped ringing.  
Just then Stephanine came to. And remembered where she was.  
She hadn't heard the conversation, but she was pretty sure what she could do to get away from the man.  
But did she have the strength?  
Did her baby?  
She had to find a way to get out, and she had to find a way, now.  
There might not be, another oprituniyty.

End of Chapter 2 Part 2 of The Sequal: how do you guys like it?  
I've listened to your reviews,  
and I decided not to break up Hunter and Stephanie It just wouldn't be Love Conquers All without them.  
Thanks to all that reviewed, and I promise to have the next chapter up this week.  
ReViEw ThIs ChApTeR!  
Love,  
McmhonHelmsleyera 


	3. Missing Since Monday Part 1,2&3

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 3 Previously on LCA: Stephanie is kiddnapped, and taken to a man's house. Trish the colprate?  
Without further adu... 

Chapter 3  
_Part 1  
Missing since Monday_

It had been 24 hours since Stephanie's disapperance, and now everybody was starting to freak out.  
Vince and Linda, had flown in from their 3rd home in Hawaii, along with Shane, and a ton of Stephanie's family, and friends.  
Hunter had blamed himself for the whole thing. He kept saying that if he hadn't let Stephanie go, out that night alone, none of this would have happened.  
There were posters with Stephanie's face on them saying, 'Have you Seen Me?' and a reward.  
The police swarmed The Helmsley Mansion, looking for clues, but it started to get bleak.  
"In other news, Greenwich State Police, need your help in the search, of the celebrity dissaperance, of WWF superstar, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the adorable, loving, wife, and her unborn child were reported missing yesterday, after she reportedly went to the librbary to talk to a friend, and never returned back. Stephanie is 5'7, and weighs, 129, lbs, and dark hair, blue eyes, and answers to the name of Steph, Stephy, or Stephanie. If you have any information, please contact Greenwich State Police, if you have further information." The news reporter sadly reported, as Stephanie's picture showed up on the TV screen.  
Hunter turned off the TV.  
"Look, I know my little girl, and she's strong." Vince said, laying a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
Hunter just stared ahead staright ahead.  
"This is my fault." He said. "If I had been more protective of her none of this would have ever happened." Hunter said.  
"No, Hunter don't say that, Stephanie will come home, everything will be ok, I know it will." Tori said.  
"What if it doesn't!" Hunter yelled.  
Tori started to cry, Linda McMahon did too.  
How could this happen who would do something cruel? Little did they know the colprate, was right under their noses.  
"What if someone took her..." Hunter started his voice quivering.  
"Don't say that...Stephanie is coming home to you I know it." Roaddogg said.  
"Dogg's right, you just can't think negative, man." Billy said.  
Just then the police came into the room, where everybody was.  
"Alright, Hunter, we haven't found any leads, but we're hoping that in a few minutes, when we search the back woods, next to the library, we'll find a clue." The police officer said.  
"Well, I'm going with you." Hunter stood up.  
"Me too." said Vince, and Shane at the same time.  
"That's a great idea, we'll all go...hey hun, why don't you stay here with Linda, in case something happens here." Sean said, as he and Roaddog, and Billy got up and walked with Hunter to the door.  
"That's fine." Tori said as she sat down with Linda.  
"Ok, good, good, the more people the better, we leave out in 5 minutes." The police officer said.  
Hunter pulled on a leather jacket, as he and the guys left the houses in search for Stephanie.  
Linda and Tori sat togtether on the couch and cried.

_Part Two  
The Ring_

Hunter, Vince, Shane, Roaddogg, Billy, and X-pac searched far and wide, with the search party, around the woods.  
They carried flashlights, with them, to see if they could find anything, but they couldn't.  
"Steph!" Hunter yelled.  
"Stephanie!" "Stephanie McMahon-Helsmley!" the searchers, and Dx yelled.  
"Steph, where are you!" Shane yelled.  
The wood, was scarey at nigh, as they walked through abandonded areas, where they thought they would find a trace of Stephanie.  
It was looking like no hope, no one could find anything, and it started to rain.  
"Hunter, man, do you just want to came back tomorrow morning, and look then, it's coming down." one of the police officer's said.  
"Go home? Go home? My wife is out there, and you just want me to go home, who the hell do you think you are, you yhink just because there's a little rain, you need to stop!" Hunter yelled.  
"Now, I'm going to stay there, untill, Ifind my wife, you do whaterver the hell you want to!" Hunter said.  
They looked all around the woods, and realized they were walking in a big circle, that is until...

Stephanie laid on the floor of the man's house, in the same position she had been laying in since Monday, when she was abducted. She lifted up her, hand to see if she could feel it.  
The one thing, that always gave her strength, no matter what she was facing, her wedding ring, but ahs she searched her hand for it, she realized, that is was gone.  
She cried.  
She had cried all night, untill.  
She felt a man, pull her up from the ground, and pull the tape off of her, eyes, and body.  
"Please don't hurt me." Stephanie said now that she could see the man.  
"I'm not going to hurt, you." he said.  
"What?" Stephanie questiond, as she crawled over to the man.  
"Look, I know you know her, your friend...Trish Startus...she made me do this." he said, as he got up and sat on the couch.  
"What? Why?" Stephanie said tears slipping down her face.  
"Because I owe her money, $18.000, to be exact, she said that if I killed you...I could pay off my debt." the man said.  
Stephanie silently cried, as she listened to the man's story.  
"She said something, about, you killed her partner who was going to help, 'Get her Man' I didn't know what she was talking about...but I needed to pay off this debt, so I did it." The man said breaking down in a cry.  
"I'm so sorry, I needed money for drugs, and she gave it to me, but now it's all gone, and I have to pay her back." he cried.  
Stephanie now felt she had an advantage over the man, but she didn't quite know.  
Maybe she could talk to him, figure out what he;s about, then run when the chance cmes.  
"You didn't kill me", she spoke up.  
"I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I try, I'm not a murderer." He sobbed.  
"Thank you, God, you don't even knowm how much I thank you for that...you know, I'm pregnant, with a little baby, you would have killed my baby too, but you didn't thank you." Sephanie said.  
"I'm sorry, for what I did." The man said. Stephanie could tell by looking at his eyes, that the man was slow, and niaveve.  
Maybe she could fool him, into letting her go, but would he afall for that?  
"Then you have to let me go." Stephanie said.  
"NO!" he yelled. "You'll just tell on me, and I'll go to jail, I'm not going to let that happen." The man screamed between sobs.  
"The longer you keep me here, the longer your puinishment will be." Stephanie said.  
" And any ways I would never do that...look if you work with me, I'll work with you." Stephanie said.  
"You're a nice woman...you know I watch you on Raw and Smackdowns, all the time...I can't beleive I did this to you, You're such a nice lady." the man said.  
Stephanie then proceded to listen to his life story, laugh at his jokes, and tell him about her self, to gain trust of the hit man, untill the right moment, that she had to pick, to flee.  
"I'm sorry I did this to you." The man said cring more.  
Then he took off his ski mask.  
He had dark black hair, and dark brown eyes, and thin, tight, lips.  
He talked to Stephanie a little more, and then after about an hour or so, he said:  
"Look, you can go on in the kitchen if you're hungry"  
"Thank you." she said, and got up, and went inside the kitchen.  
Then she found it, the key to getting her out of that dump.  
A cell Phone.  
But the hit man was in the other room, how was she supposed to be call, anyone, without him hearing her?  
Then she got an idea.  
All cell phones had, this, so this one had to be no different.  
Stephanie went to menu, and turned to the sound off and then made her move.  
Would it work?...

Back at the Serch Party, Hunter picked up a shiny object, he found in the thick dirt, of the wet forsest groud.  
He held it up, and low and behold, it was a white gold, with a huge diamond, but it wasn't just any old, ring, it was Stephanie'ss engangment ring!  
"Oh my God." Hunter said as he looked at the ring, holding it up to his face.  
he looked at the inscription: 'SMH&HHH', he knew it was the same one that he had given Stephanie.  
"Hey, guys, look at this!" Hunter yelled to the search party.  
"What's up, Hunter, did you find anything?"They all asked, coming over to Triple H.  
"She was here!" he said.  
That's her ring, the one I gave her...she' was here!" Hunter yelled.  
"Wait how do you know it was her ring?" asked Vince as he rushed over, to Hunter.  
"Because, look at the inscrpition!" Hunter said holding u the back of the ring.  
"HHH&SMH" read Vince.  
"Oh, my God, it is her ring." Roaddogg said.  
"So what was it doing, all the way out here?" Shane asked.  
"I have no idea, that's what we have to figure out...Mr.Helmsley, If I could please have the ring, we will test it, ad see if there is anyother DNA on it besides you wife's." The police officer said, as he put the ring in a plastic bottle.  
"Good." Hunter said feeling a bit releived.  
"Now, we've found a clue, it's past 1 am, I want you all to go home and get rested for tomorrow, we have a press conference, to speak about Stephanie, hopefully we can get as much help from fans, around the country as possible." Said the officer.  
Hunter held up the ring, and smiled.  
"Umm, actually, I think that I am going to go and visit a friend." Hunter said.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Roaddogg and Billy Gunn said.  
"Uhhh, no, you guys go on, and go, home, and rest, I'll meet you at the press conferacne tommorrow morning." Hunter said still not taking his eyes, off of them, as they left the woods.

So Triple H got into his car and drove to his frinds house, a friend, that would hopefully his friend, would have some information.

Connecticut Police Department "Hello 911 what is your Emergency?" The emergency dispatcher asked.  
Stephanie was on the other line.  
Her hands were trembling, and her body shook, in fear that the man would hear her, in the next room.  
"Hello, my name is Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and I've been kidnapped." Stephanie whispered, tring to make her voice barely audiable.  
"Oh, God, Stephanie, we've been looking for you, where are you, give me the exact address." The emergency woman said excited.  
"Oh, I don't-" but she was cut off.  
"What the hell are you doing!" the man screamed.  
"HUH!what are you doing, STEPH!" he yelled. "I ought, to just shoot you in the head right now!" he yelled, as he grabbed the cell phone, and again, slung it across the room.  
"Let's go!" he yelled.  
"What!" Stephanie said.  
"I said, let's go, we're just no going to stay here and let these police track the call!" The man yelled.  
"NO!" Stephanie said, as she stared into the eyes, of the vicious man, they were cold, and black again, she refused, to leave with him, tring to buy enough time for the police to track the call...it was like in a matter of seconds, he had just snapped. Snapped, into some crazy trance.  
"You little bitch!" he yelled, as he ran over to her, and slammed her head on the wall.  
"Ohh." stephanie moaned, as she was knocked unconsiontious, for another time.  
The man grabbed, Stephanie's limp body, and drug her to his car and took off.  
They drove for a long time, and like it was planned, they had drove up to another house, clearly a hide away house it was so far away from civlization.

The Police, had indeed tracked the call,... "Police officals had serched the whole part of that back area, but unfortunetly, could not find, a trace, of the beautiful Stephanie McMahon-Helsmley, this has clearly been a very sad day on the search Stephanie, more on this story as it developes, this was Heather Green, reporting for your breaking new." The reporter said. She had just explained the whole story about the phone call, to 991, emergency.

Linda Mcmhaon shut off the TV, back where she was sitting with Tori. She bowed her head and cried.  
"Linda, don't cry, come." Tor said, with tears, in her eyes also, they hugged.  
Linda had never had aperfect relationship, with her daughter...and now she could never see her again.

Hunter had finaly pulled up in the drive way, of the friends's house.  
Her name was Seleste...and she was a physic!  
Hunter knocked on the door, of the old woman's house.  
She came to the door. "Oh, darling, come in, come in." she said, opening the door for Hunter.  
"What seems, to be bothering, you, today Hunter?" she asked, as she invited Hunter to sit on her couch.  
"It's Steph, she's ..." Hunter started, "Mising." Seleste finished. Hunter looked up at the wise old woman's face. "You read, my mind?" he timidly asked.  
"No, darling it's been all over the news." Seleste said.  
"Oh...Seleste, I don't know what to do, if I don't have Steph, and I was hoping that you could please, PLEASE, help me find her, you knowm like give me a clue, to go on, anything, please...I just need to know that she's alive." Hunter begged.  
"Ok...Ok, darling, calm down, do you have something of your wife's that I could see." Seleste asked Hunter, as she sat down in front of him, at a table, with a whole bunch of cards.  
"Uh...yeah, I have this." Hunter said handind her the ring, that Stephanie wore, minutes, before being abuducted.  
Seleste took the ring in her hand. "Ohh, yes, OK, alright...I'm geeting an image...yes, yes..Hunter your wife is alive." Seleste confirmed.  
"Thank God." Hunter said laying a hand on his heart.  
"Now, let's see, a clue about her kidnapping...yes...ok, " Seleste was saying as she picked up the deck of cards, and shuffled them. "Oh yes, ...I see alot of woods, I see no civializtion, I see man, he's not a very bright man, and he's high." Seleste said.  
"I can feel, the pain she's in now, I can feel it...I don't think that's she's contious..." Seleste said with her eyes closed.  
"What do you mean she's not contious!" Hunter shrieked.  
"Calm down...take my hand..." Seleste said, as Hunter held her hand.  
"I see the numbers, 25, 32, and I see...I can feel that's she's in like a shanty home, it's very small, they have not been there for very long." Seleste said...then she stopped.  
Seleste looked up at Hunter with sad eyes.  
"I'm sorry, hunter, I lost it." She said.  
Hunter looked the other way.  
"So, you don't know where she is?" Hunter asked.  
"I'm sorry," Seleste said with a tear on her eye. "Well, thanks for helping, Seleste." Hunter said.  
"Here." Hunter said as he stood, up to give the old woman a $100 dollar bill.  
"No you keep, honey, you don't know what you might need it for." Seleste said as she closed heis hand.  
"Well, i had better head back, I have to go to a press conferance, for Stephanie tomorrow morning."Hunter said, grabbing his jacket.  
"Oh, and Hunter." Seleste called after him.  
"Yeah"  
"You'll find her"  
"Did your cards, tell you that?" Hunter asked concerened.  
"No, darling, not the cards...that's just something that I can feel, have faith." Seleste said, as she watched Hunter nod, and then head out the door.

_Titan Towers  
Wednsday  
Broadcasted by three different news Channels,  
all 50 states, 32 countries & 12 laungues and stations  
Part 3 '  
The Press Conferance'_

"We're here live, from, Titan Towers, as Hunter Hearst Helmely AKA Triple H, speakes out on his wife's behalf." The reporter said. The auditorium, grew silent, as all their eyes, fell on Hunter.  
He was wearing, a light gray suite, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. Standing behind him, was Linda, Vince, and Shane. "Hello, people... fans around the world, kids, my name is Hunter Helmsley omost of you know me as Triple H...and up untill about 3 or 4 months ago, my life was perfect. I had everything, that I could have ever asked for. I had the title, I had Dx, and I had my wife. My wife, was the most important thing in the world, to me, she was, my life, my soul, and my true love. I never, thought, that what happened to me, would ever happen. Well, you see, my wife, she had a friend, and we're just going to call him Bert. You see old Bert, he um, he really liked my wife, and I fought with Bert, all the time, untill it got so far that we had to kill him, out of self defence, because he had came to our house with a 6 inch blade. I thought that when he died, that everything, would go back to normal, but it didn't. So a coupel of weeks later, we found out that she was pregnant, and we we're both so excited about the baby, that we didn't even think that any thing else bad could happen to us...but it did. My wife, went up miising, no longer than a week later. I was devastated, because that it was my fault. That I let her go. So not only was her my wife, Stephanie, in danger, my baby's lie was in danger. So I ask you please, don't think it can't happen to you, because it can, and I just want to say, to whoever has got her, holding her against her will, please let her go, she means everything to me." Hunter then stopped, and covered his eyes, for a second, stopping the tears, from falling. " And, I want to say, To my wife, Stephanie, I love, you, and I will always love, you and our baby, and I will rescue you, and I will never give up on you, and we will come for you." Hunter said. The auditorium was filled with quietness, as if someone could have dropped a pin, and it would have been heard.  
As Hunter stepped back, everyone, in the aditorium, stood, up and clapped. They gave Hunter a standing ovation.  
Most of the women were cring, some men were too.  
Linda, had totaly broken up, behind Hunter.  
Tori did also, behind the curtain, as X-pac, held her tightly in his arms.  
"You've seen, it first folks, the plee, from Hunter Helmsley, and Vince Mcmahon, from the request from their wife & daughter, the reward, is now up to $1 million, if you have any information about Stephanie, and her unborn child, please, call crime stoppers, at 1800-steph, a special hotline has been set up for her. Again the search for Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley is still on, this is Heather Green, reporting from Titan Towers, for News Channel 4."

Written By: McMahonHelmsleyEra

End of Chapter 3: Alright, guys so how do you guys like the end of this chapter?  
Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Let me know in your reviews! or Email me!  
RatE tHiS cHaPtEr!  
On the Next LCA II: Hunter realizes exactly where Stephanie is!  
So tune in for the next chapter this week.  
Also, if you've not read new my story Hunter & Steph.  
Read& Review!  
Thanx 4 Reviews  
Citcat.  
Lilrock80  
huntersgurl  
& everyone else!  
I'm getting my new website up this week, so i'll be able to publish ALL of my work, that did not fit the requirments, (unstory like)  
I'll let you know!  
Discalimer: I don't own these characters!  
Love McMahonHelmsleyEra


	4. We're Going to be ok

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear  
Chapter 4  
Chapter 3 Re-cap: Hunter announces the Plee on National Telivision, and Stewphanie is taken to another house, still being held hostage. 

Without Further Adu...

"You think it will work?" Hunter asked backstage, after the plee.  
Linda, patted her red eyes, with her tissue.  
"Yes." she sobbed.  
"It certainly will, Hunter." Vince said, laying his hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
They were back at The McMahon's Mansion, with Shane. "You know Hunter, when you and Stephanie first got married, I thought the Devil himself would be a better match for our daughter, ...but I look at you now, and you know I just...get it." Linda said.  
"I was so rude to you...I'm sorry." Linda said.  
"It's alright man, there's nothing we can do about the past."Hunter said, staring at the floor.  
"Well, um, thank you all for being so suppotive, but I'm going to go on and go, home." Hunter said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
"Alright, well you know that, you can always...always come back here...my son." Vince said, walking Hunter to the door, Hunter nodded, and left.

Hunter was driving in his car, to his house,but realized that he couldn't go back home, to that house without Stephanie, so he just drove around the neighborhood about an hour away from Vince and Linda's, when it hit him, where he was South Side Broadway Blvd, 25 ave. north, and 32 ave. south.  
"That's weird, those numbers seem so familar." Hunter said.  
He turned down the radio, to think about what the numbers ment.  
Then the low sound of the radio, made him flashback, from when he was a teenager.  
Flashback  
Hunter flashed back to the week that he and Stephanie had just got married.  
"So what do you think?" Stephanie asked.  
"About what?" said Hunter. The two of them were riding to the arena, in their limo it was only like the first week they had been married.  
"You know...you think that we will stay married for a long time?" she said.  
Hunter looked over at her. "I guess so, I mean that'ts if you really want to." He said.  
"I do." she said.  
"I do too." Hunter said.  
She reached over and grabbed his hand.  
"You know I don't have many friends." Stephanie said.  
"COme on, you're like the most popular person here." Hunter said.  
"Yeah, well you'd be surprised, of how many people like you for who you are rather than what you can do for them." Stephanie said.  
"I'm sorry, I gues, being that rich, does have it's moments." Hunter said.  
"Yeah, but as long as you're here, with me, I think I'll be alright." Stephanie said.  
Then Hunter smiled, and reached over and kissed her on the lips.  
End Of Flashback  
"God, Steph I miss you." Hunter said to himself thinking about his wife.  
"That's where we would always imagine, a whole bunch of hilbillies would live back there behind 25 ave. north, and 32 ave. south...Oh My God." Hunter said stopping himself.  
25 and 32, were the numbers that he had been thinking about and the ones where the whole bunch of woods, were, AND 25, and 32 were the same numbers that Seleste ahd predicted.  
"Oh, I have got to go down this street, there might be a clue to her disapperance!" Hunter thought.  
So Hunter drove down the dirty wooded street, where it lead up to a hill, where, and then he saw it, the house that Stephanie was being kept hostage! Could he get there in time? Or would it be too late for Stephanie and her baby?

Back At the WWF arena

Tori was there working out in the gym, tring to get ready for that next raw, and was feeling lost, without Stephanie.  
"But Sean, what am I suppososed to do, without Stephanie here to run my life, my life dosen't get run!"shrieked Tori.  
"Babe, calm down Steph, will come back, alright, we did the plee, Seleste saw it, and if you just beleive, it'll happen." X-Pac said.  
"OK." Tori said.  
"But what if, thy kidnapper, wants a ransom?" Tori said.  
"Well, Hunter, Vince, and Linda, have already put up 1 million for a reward, maybe that would work." X-Pac said.  
"But what if,...what if something happens to her baby?" shrieked Tori. "Well, hopefully that won't happen." X-Pac said.  
"But what if..." Tori started.  
"What if, What if, what if,... what if cars ran on spit!" X-Pac exclaimed.  
"It's going to be alright, ok?" X-pac said.  
Tori nodded.  
Then they looked up at the TV, in the gym, and saw the news report.  
"Good Evening, And welcome to the Channel 4 News. Another sad day in the search for Stephanie McMahon-Helsmley, detcetives say that actually tring to find her now looks bleak, since in usually in a celebrity kidnapping, there is a ransom with in 3 ays. And since there isn't either, detectives, and poilce, are maybe now looking for a body, this was Heather Green reporting for Channel 4 News." The repoter said.  
Tori eyes, were heavy and soon poured over.  
"How can she say that!" Tori shrieked.  
"I don't know, babe." X-pac said.  
"You know something Sean, I don't have I don't have any faith any more."

Under Hostage

Stephanie looked up, and realized that she had once again, been taken to another house.  
She laid her hand on her stomach...but what she felt made her head spin.  
She couldn't feel her baby's heartbeat.  
Not a thump, not a beat, not anything, was her baby dead!  
Stephanie began to cry, loudly.  
"Oh shut up!" yelled the man.  
But instaed, she cried louder.  
"Shut up, I said, or I'll knock the baby put of you!" the man yelled.  
Then she snapped.  
Snappen just like when she snapped on Trish, and last on time she snapped on Trish, it wasn't pretty.  
"Oh, yeah, you son of a bitch." Stephanie said.  
That surprised even herself.  
"What did you say to me?" asked the man "You want to fight me?" she questioned.  
" Um, let's see, who else would I be talking to, myself, yeah I'm talking to you You want a piece of me, do you, do you do you!" Stephanie said, gettingt up in the man's face.  
"Woa, Steph, you just need to sit back down, ok, because you got that whole baby thing going on, and everything..." The man started, but before he could continue, he was met with a slap across his face.  
Stephanie had snapped! Instantly, she jumped on the man, as they rolled across the floor.  
The man was in total shock that this was happening.  
She kicked, spit, scrathced, and did everything in her power, tring not to injir her baby, but she was just no match for the man.  
He pushed her off of him.  
Stephanie ran throught the house searching for something to hit him with, when she finaly ran into the kitchen, and found an iron skillet.  
As the man ran through the house, he was also met, with the skillet, across his head.  
Then she sprayed some cleaning chemical in his eyes, tring to blind him, but again, it just wasn't a match for the man.  
He grabbed, her around her throat, and pushed her head up against ther wall, and banged it, repeatly, choking her. Choking the life out of her. Choking her to death.  
"You see, Steph, I'm a man honey, and If I want to kill you, there's nothing you can do abou that." He yelled.  
Stephanie could feel it. The life being sucked from her. Her life, being choked away from her.  
She was dying. Dying a slow death, and there was nothing that she could do about it.  
But she kept remembering the words that her husband had said to her over the press conferance, that she had over heard on the news, while the man was sleeping: "I will never give up on , you, and I will come for you." She remembered.  
"I can't let him come for me, for nothing." Stephanie thought.  
"I'm not going to let this man, take my life from me." Stephanie thought.  
So she got togther the strength, But still she could not save herself.

Just then.  
Hunter outside, was finding some way to try and break in the house, it was the only one with the 25 ave, north, and 32 ave, south adress, and the car in the back fit the discription of the get away car.  
Finaly he found a block of wood, and slammed it on the door.  
From inside, Hunter could hear his wife screamm, and he could identify that scream anywhere.  
He banged, and banged, and banged, and finlay the tightly latched door broke open.  
The man looked up facing Triple H.  
"Let go of my wife, you bastard!" Hunter growled,  
The man, quickly got up and let go of Stephanie.  
Hunter got up, and hit the man in the face.  
"What you like to pick on women, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Hunter yelled, slamming the man through the kitchen table. He lay there still breathing, but out!  
Then Hunter ran over to his wife.  
"Steph." he said as he ran over to her.  
Stephanie lay on the floor, barely breathing.  
"Come on.STeph, baby, don't die on me now." Hunter said, as he picked up his wife.  
"Come on baby, get up." Hunter said.  
He picked,her up, and carried her through the door, and quicklty called 911.  
"This is Hunter Helmsley, my wife, I found her, I need an ambulance!" He said.  
Within minutes, the police, and ambulance, came to the house.  
"Were going to take her to the hospital, Mr.Helmsley." the ambulance said, as they put her on a strecther.  
"You make sure, she gets the best damn doctor in town!" Hunter yelled.  
"She will." The ambulance guy said, as Hunter got into the ambulance with Stephanie.

Back in The WWF Arena  
"X-Pac, Tori, you got to get to the Shady Side Hospital, they found Steph!" yelled Roaddogg and Billy.  
"Omg, are you serious!" shrieked Tori.  
"Come babe, let's go? yelled X-pac, as he grabbed Tori's arm, and they all ran to their car.

"Linda, wake up!" Yelled Vince.  
"What?" she said still in their bed.  
"They found, Stephanie!" he yelled.  
"Oh My God." Linda said, as she grabbed hr jacket, over her pajamas and ran.  
It was 2:00 AM, where they were but They got a plane ticket and were off.

Shady Side Hospital  
"Come on Steph, you can do this, do it for the baby." Hunter begged, as he held her hand in the hospital room.  
She had an IV, but was doing better.  
The baby was alive, but was hanging on by a string.  
Stephanie was emotionless, her eyes, were closed but she was breathing.  
"Hey how you guys doing?" Linda asked and she and Vince came into the room.  
They had flowers, with them.  
"Hey, she's doing a little better, but she's still in a coma." Hunter said, holding her hand.  
"Oh, my poor baby." Linda said as she rubbed Stephanie's forehead.  
But she still didn't move.  
"How you holding up, Hunter?" Vince asked.  
"Alright, I guess." Hunter said, not taking her eyes on Stephanie.  
Just then the doctor came in.  
"Alright, McMahon-Helsmleys...I have the results of Stephanie's cat scan...unfortonetly, all this has caused alot of stress on the baby, which is really bad, even at this age...um...fortunetly there were no broken bones in her trachea area, unfortunetly there is now a 45 percent chance that the baby will be born pre-mature." The doctor said.  
"45 percent huh." Said Hunter. "Well, at least the baby is still alive." Hunter said again, still holding Stephanie's hand.  
"We're going to leave you two alone for a while." Vince said, as he walked Linda to the door.  
"We're so glad you're alright, call us if you need any thing." Linda said and with that she and vince walked out of the room.  
After that week, Stephanie got farely better, DX came to visit her almost everyday after their mathces on Raw and Smackdown. The doctor said that she would hopefully be out of her coma in a few days, maybe evn just a few hours wich was good.  
The baby, was developing normaly, and their was no sign of pre-matuaty, which was also good news.  
Unfortunetly, Trish Stratus, and her hitman disappered right after Stephanie was found. Neither Hunter or Stephanie had known that Trish was the mastermind behind The Kidnaping.  
The News Reports had a special report about finding Stephanie, there was also a scheduled press conferance...that's if Stephanie would be countious by then.  
The days were getting longer for Huntr. He rarely left her room, unless, Dx, forced him to go down to the cafeteria and eat.  
He fell into a depression as if Stephanie would never wake up, after all, people can stay in comas, for weeks, months, sometimes even years.  
What if she stayed in her coma, for longer than 9 months, the baby would have no way of survial.

One Week later  
Hunter was still in the hospital with Stephanie. It had been a week, and Stephanie still lay silent.  
Then one day it happened.  
As Hunter was sitting in the chair, next to his wife's bed, he heard a movement.  
He turned around, and saw that his wife had moved her hand to her head.  
She moaned.  
"Steph!" He called out.  
"Hunter." she said in a weak voice.  
"Oh my god, baby, you're awake." he said as he kissed her forehead.  
"Awake...where am I?" Stephanie said confused.  
"Baby, you were kidnapped, but I found, you...the baby's ok, we're going to be alright." He said holding her hand.  
"I love you." she said, as if every word she uttered hurt her.  
"Baby, don't stress yourself, i'll get a doctor." Hunter said as he started to walk to the door.  
"Wait, hows the baby." she said.  
"The baby's ok, you're ok, everything's going to be ok." Hunter said.  
And it was going to be ok. Finaly everything was going to be ok.

For the next 5 months, Things were going great. Stephanie was moving on with her life, and tring to forget about Kurt Angle. Trish and The kidnapping. X-pac and Tori had put out a date for their wedding, in a few weeks. Hunter was the Udistputed champion, and still traveling with him, Stephanie had gained 6 inches around her waist, from the baby, and so far the pregnancy had gone fine.  
Roaddogg and Billy were the tag tesm champions, and fortunetly Trish and her hitman, were out of site. Stephanie still hadn't figured out what happened to the Velvet Teddy Bear as well as Kurt's body.  
But she decied to put it behind her, it wasn't important.

"I'm so glad, that we'll actually be getting married in a few weeks." Said Tori to Stephanie.  
"I know, it's so cool, I remember when Hunter and me decided to get married in Las Vegas." Stephanie said.  
"We're you scared?" Tori asked.  
"As hell, but I loved Hunter, despite what all the internet rumors said about us just marring for the money and power." Stephanie as the two of them sat in the Dx lockeroom waiting for their men, to come back from the gym. They we're sitting on the ground by the fire place, eating yougurt talking about their plans for the future. "But don't you regret marring, without a traditional wedding?" asked Tori.  
Stephanie sadly sighed. "Uhhh yes, and no." Stephanie said.  
"In the back of my mind, the whole time we we're doing it, I thought we would always have a real wedding later...but we just didn't have the time, we're on the road, 250 days a year, there's no off season, no down time...when I was a little girl yes, I always imagined myself in a beautiful wedding gown, like cinderella, being married to my prince Charming...but it just didn't happen that way." Stephanie said as she ate a spoonfull of yogurt.  
Little did she know, Hunter had heard her, for he was waiting outside the door.  
It hurt him, to realize, that that's how she really felt about their wedding.  
He didn't know why he didn't catch on before, that's what's she's always wanted...and that's what he'd give her...but how?

End Of Chapter 4  
You guys liking my sequal?  
Let me know!  
Questions?Comments?Suggestions?  
Let me know in your reviews!  
Also let me know how you think of a new story I'm going to post The suggestion was from MonkeyGal-101, it's about Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Triple H Getting married, and starting a family, I'll post it soon!  
So sorry I have not posted this chapter, I had a huge writer's block!  
Also thakx to all the reviews, monkeygal-101, professionaly scatterbrained, huntersgirl, lilrocky80, and Citcat!  
Love, McMahonHelmsleyEra


	5. Promise Me!

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Previosously On LCA: "Steph!" Hunter said as he ran over to her. Stephanie lay on the floor barely breathing. "There's a 45 Percent chance the baby will be pre-mature." said the doctor.  
"But don't you regret not having a traditional wedding?" Tori asked Stephanie. "It just didn't happen that way"  
And now.  
Without Further adu.  
Chapter 5 Part 1 

"Hey, Vince I have an idea, that I think will make Stephanie very happy, but I need your help in doing it!" Hunter said as he greeted his parents-in-law, at their mansion.  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Vince said nicely.  
Ever since the kidnapping with Stephanie Vince McMahon and Triple H have gotten along alot better, and even started to like each other. "Well, I overheard her talking to Tori, and she said that the one thing she's always wanted and was never able to have was a real wedding." Hunter said.  
"Oh, vince, that is true, Stephanie would always pretend she was Cinderella going to the ball." Linda said.  
"OK, then what are your ideas?" Vince asked.  
"Well, I want to surprise her, but at the same time, it can't be the wedding of her dreams, unless she knows about it." Hunter said.  
"I have an idea, why don't you have a double wedding with X-pac and Tori." Shane McMahon asked.  
"Yeah, that would be lovley, and I've already overheard, that Stephanie was being way bossy when planning Tori's wedding, maybe we can just trick her into planning her own perfect wedding with her best friend." Linda said.  
"You know what, that's a great idea!" Hunter said.  
"But's it's in a few weeks, so we're going to have to hurry." Hunter said.  
"You're right, don't worry, Hunter, I know the exact dress, that my daughter has wanted to wear her entire life, if she ever got married." Linda said.  
"Great, and I will order more flowers for the church." Shane said.  
"Good, I will pay for the reception, along with everything else." Vince said.  
"You know what thanks guys, this really means alot to her...but hey, I'm going to go on over to Sean and Tori's and see what they think about it." Hunter said.  
"Alright, come back, about 10:00pm, so we can finish planning." Linda said.  
Hunter nodded his head, and walked out of the huge Mansion door.

X-Pac and Tori's hotel room "Did I tell you, how happy I am that I'm engaged to you?" Tori said as they laid on their bed.  
"Did I tell you how happy I am that I'm engaged to you?" Sean asked, as they kissed.  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." X-Pac said as he ran to answer the door.  
"What up man?" Hunter said as the door opened the door.  
"Hunter, what are you doing here, come in, come in." Sean said.  
"Hey I just go this great idea, I over heard Stephanie said that she has always wanted a real wedding, and that, it was something she's always wanted, so why don't we have a double wedding, with all of us, Steph, you me, and Tori!" Hunter said.  
"Oh, that's a great idea, man you're a genious!" Hunter said.  
"What do you think about that, babe?" X-pac asked Tori smiled.  
"Alright, so we need to plan don't we?" X-Pac asked.  
"No, see that's the great part, Vince and Linda are going to pay for the whole thing." Hunter said.  
"Aww, man you have really outdone yourself this time." Sean said, as the two of them hugged.  
"Alright, well, I have got to get back to Vince's, by 10:00pm, I'll seee you at Raw." Hunter said as he left.  
"Isn't that a great idea?" Sean asked Tori.  
"A great idea, Sean, I wish you would have asked me, before you decided for both of us, what to do about our wedding." Tori said.  
"What do you mean?" Said X-pac.  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Steph, and Hunter, but why is it, that we have to share OUR wedding with them?" Tori asked.  
"Tori, they're are best friends, why are you trippin'? Sean said.  
"Because...she stole it from me." Tori said.  
"Stole what from you!" Sean asked.  
"Ok, like when I was pregnant, I was stupid enough to have an abortion...but now she's pregnant, and everybody is like all over her, and happy for her, and buying her gifts and stuff...and now when I want to have a real wedding, the only thing that I can have, you just let her steal my spotlight, again?" Tori asked.  
"Tori, she was kidnapped, for two weeks, her baby almost died, she never even had a real wedding." Sean said.  
"And you know I'm really sorry for her, but come on, when do we just stop being 'Everybody's Best Friends', and start doing some things for ourselves." Tori said.  
"Oh...ok, I get it." Sean said.  
"Good." "Yeah,I get it...you're selfish." Sean said.  
"What...no, Sean, you don't understand"  
"No I understand, perfectly." Sean said moving her hand off his shoulder.  
"Sean wait." Tori pleaded, where are you going?  
"If you want those flowers for YOUR wedding by next month, I'd better hurry up, and buy them." Sean said as he left.  
Tori sighed.  
She didn't mean to be jealous of her best friend, she really didn't...but some how, she just couldn't help it.  
Maybe she should postpone the wedding...maybe.

Royal Rumble 2000 At the pay per view , Triple H had a match against Cactus Jack for the title, and Stephanie had to admit, she was less than thrilled. The last time they fought, it was a The Royal Rumble, and though he won, Hunter looked like he had survived a war, and that was only about 2 months ago! Stephanie never wanted to see Hunter hurt like that again, especially since the baby would be due in 2 months.  
But she knew that Hunter would never turn down a fight, and no matter how hard she wanted him not to, she knew she could not stop him from wrestling in the match.  
Right before the match started, there was a knock on The Helmsley's lockeroom, door.  
"I'll get it." Hunter said as he stood up from the leather couch and walked across the room to answer the door.  
To his surprise, it was the police.  
"Is there a problem, officer?" Hunter asked, as he let the police into the room.  
"Umm, well, not a problem, Mr. and Mrs.Helmsley, but I think you're going to be very happy, when we tell you the good news." The officer said.  
"What's that?" Stephanie asked, a bit nervous, as she came over to the door way.  
"We've found out something, about Kurt Angle's body." The officer said.  
"What?" both Stephanie and Hunter said at the same time.  
"I'm very sorry to freak you guys out for 6 months, because we searched our records, and we dug up some things, and found out, that there was a mistake, in Angle's casket, we spelled his name wrong, puting his tombstone on the wrong grave, a grave, that was for a missing person that hasn't been seen, in 12 years, so his family decied to just have a funeral any ways, even if there was no body." The officer said.  
Stephanie sighed, as she laid her head on Hunter chest.  
"Thank God." Hunter muttered.  
"But what about the teddy bear?" Stephanie asked, obviously still worried.  
Stephanie looked into the old man's eyes, hoping he would give her an explanation, for that too, but he did not smile.  
"I am sorry, mam' we were not able to solve that mystery." The police officer said.  
Stephanie's face drained from all color, maybe it was true, maybe that bear was haunted.  
Hunter held Stephanie tightly next to him, "Well, thatnk you anyway, officer." He said, as he opened the door, for the officer, who left the room.  
After the police had left, he turned his attention, back to his wife.  
"So they found the body." he said.  
"But they still hadn't found they bear, or figured it why it keeps turning up." Stephanie said, angrily.  
Hunter went over to where his wife was, and sat down beside, her.  
"Babe, I'm ot going to lie to you, ok, I don't know how the bear got into our house after it had been in the grave, but as long as I'm here, I'll take are of you." he said, as he kissed Stephanie, she kissed him back, passionetly and didn't stop untill, she heard someone walk through the door.  
"Alright, you two, save if for the hotel!" said Billy, as he and Dx came into the the lockeroom of Triple H and Stephanie. "Hey, H, you ready?"Roaddogg asked.  
"For what?" Hunter said.  
"Your match, stupid, and they call me dumb." laughed Billy.  
"Oh yeah...I'd better go on and get ready, baby, I want you to stay backstage, ok?" he said.  
Since Stephanie was pregnant, Hunter wasn't taking any chances.  
"Alright, babe, uh...I will be right here, when you come back, be carefull!" she said, kissing him, on the lips, obviously afraid for him.  
"Don't worry, I will, and when I defend my Undisputed Title, how about I take you out, anywhere, you want to go." Hunter said.  
"Alright." Stephanie said. They kissed again, as she walked him to the door, and up to the curtain.  
Her hands shook, she was so nervous for Triple H that he would get hurt, she could hardly stand it.  
Hunter started to dominate the match, but as soon as he got any upper hand, Cactus Jack just took advantage of it.  
Stephanie watched from the curtain, as Cactus Jack and Triple H squared off. As soon as Triple H getting the upper hand, Cactus pushed him back down.  
Then, after 38 minutes of the match, Cactus Jack got out of the ring, and pulled out a bag of...thumbtacks! Thousands and thousands of thumbtacks!  
Stephanie was already devasted at the fact that he was bleeding, but now this!  
She had to stop it! Now!  
After that, Stephanie ran out to the ring, before Cactus had a chance to use the thumbtacks.  
She jumped on the apron, begging the referee to stop the match, because, it was a DQ, meaning that they could use chairs, belts, wepons, and unfortunetly thumtacks!  
Cactus spreaded the thumtacks, all over the ring, to push her husband in them!  
Triple H, at this point couldn't even see the thumtacks, untill he heard Stephanie scream "Hunter, turn around! Then Hunter put the pedigree, on Cactus, before he could use the thumtakcs. Stephanie smailed and clapped, she knew, that no one had ever kicked out of the pdeigree! 1...2...and he kicked out! Triple H was getting hopeless and so was Stephanie. "I can't beleive this is happening." muttered Stephanie. Cactus got up, and went over to Triple H and quickly got the pedigree on Cactus Jack for the 2nd time, on the thumtacks, Stephanie watched as Triple H pinned Cactus for the 2nd time in the middle of the of the ring, 1...2...3.  
The match was over, and Triple H had won! His music blasted throuhg the ring.  
Stephanie smiled and clapped, as she helped, Hunter out of the ring. But as she did Hunter fell down on to the floor, by the ring, he couldn't even walk.  
"No, Hunter you have to get up!" Stephanie begged, as she sat by his side, Hunter's adrinaline stopped, when he realized that he had won, and his body finaly had time to worry about all the stuff he just did in the ring. "Somebody please, help me!" Stephanie cried, as the refferee, called for the paramedics to come to ringside. They put Hunter on stretcher, as she said held his hand, all the way up to the back area.  
When they got backstage, the paramedics, basicly said that Hunter needed to go to the hospaital immediently, and that he might even need a blood tranfussion.  
Stephanie cried at hearing the news, as they rushed him, to the ER.

12:30 pm Stephanie sat quietly next to Triple H's room, Dx had come by, and Billy, and X-pac had offered to drive Stephanie home,since she ha been there for 3 but she declined. Instead, she sat by her husband's hospital bed, as he lay asleep, while the hospital ran tests on him. Stephanie sighed, and sat back in the black leather chair, next to Hunter.  
She tried to watch TV, but she jst couldn't keep up with what was going on.  
"Get UP!" he mind screamed. "Please Get UP"  
Stephanie whiped a tear from her purple eye lid.  
"Please, don't be hurt...I need you"  
Finaly he started to move. "Thank god, I thought you'd never get up." Stephanie said.  
Hunter reached over to her, and looked at all the machines, and IVs he was hooked up to.  
"Oh, god, I feel like I've been in a war." Hunter said. Stephanie looked down at Hunter's cut on his leg, it looked like it had been shot, and that was only the first of many cuts she looked, at the stitches, that had to be put in there and started to silently cry.  
"Wait, whay are you cring baby?" he asked. He absoutely hated to see his wife cry, if he could do anything, to stop her from ever being upset he would do it.  
"I just hate to see you hurt, you know that." she said.  
Hunter looked at her troubled face.  
"Come here." He said with his arms open.  
"Oh, no, Hunter, I don't want to pull out any wires or hurt you." Stephanie said, eyeing all the tubes, and cords.  
"You aren't going to hurt me." Hunter said, as Stephanie walked over and hugged him.  
She hugged him hard and tight, and she felt her body against his. It was warm. It felt good. "God, I was so scared, I thought you were really hurt, bad...you almost gave me a heart attack." Stephanie said.  
Hunter rubbed his hand against the top of her head. "I thought I was too, I can't beleive he brought out thumtacks." Hunter said, in a shocked voice. "He's crazy, Hunter he would have done anything...which brings me to my next point, I want you to promise me, that you will never fight Cactus Jack again." Stephanie said facing him.  
"what?" Hunter asked.  
"I don't ever want to see you hurt like this again, it would kill me." Stephanie protested as she held his hand and waited for him, to agree with her.  
"Baby, I don't know if I can do that." Hunter said.  
"What do you mean you don't think you can do it?" Stephanie asked, staring into his eyes tring to figure out what he was thinking about.  
"I can't just turn down a fight, what kind of man would I be?" Hunter said, raisng up, to face his worried wife, as his starwberry blonde hair, swept down his shoulders.  
"One that is alive!" Stephanie said sarcasticly.  
"He didn't kill me, and I won, so what are you so mad about, what's got you so worried?" Hunter said, curious, to see his wife's answer, she had never been this afraid before in the past, after all she was the boss's daughter, she knew more than anybody, that you couldn't just 'skip' a fight, so what was up with her now?  
Stephanie rolled her eyes, and started up at the celing, 'How am I supposed, to say this?' she thought, as she felt the baby move in her stomach... "I don't want to have the baby, without you here." She said in a sad voice.  
"I'll be there." Hunter said, confindently.  
"Not if you get hurt!" Stephanie protested.  
"I'll be there." Hunter said sternly.  
Stephanie smiled. "Promise?" She said. Hunter leaned over and kissed her passionetly. "Promise." he whispered.  
"I love you so much." She said.  
"I love you too baby."

Rock Springs Hotel gym 1 week later "Hunter are you sure, you're feeling better?" Stephanie said to her husband, as he worked out at the gym. "I'm alright...quit, worring, I've been out of the hospital for a week." he said, as he gently laid his hand on her chin.  
"Hey..." Hunter started, as she pulled out 3 $100.00 bills, from his bill folder.  
"Why don't you buy some lengerii to wear tonight." he whispered seductively in her ear.  
She giggled. "Alright." she said taking the floded money, right before kissing him, and skipping off to the mall. Hunter smiled, he loved to see her happy.  
"Alright, now, we have to figure out how we're going to do this wedding." Hunter said loudly, as X-pac came over to him.  
"You're still in aren't you?" Hunter asked, as he locked eyes, with his unsure best friend's face.  
"Oh...yeah, totaly...me and Tor, talked about it...it's cool." Sean lied.  
"Alright, then I'm gong to call Linda and see if she found the dress." Hunter said.  
"Yeah." X-pac said, as Hunter went to the phone.  
"What am I going to do about this one?" Sean asked himself.  
He decided that he had to call his fiance, and get this whole thing starightened out.

In Toranto, Canada

"Mom.." said the blonde girl sitting in the front seat, of the white SUV. "Yeah, hun?" Trish Stratus. "Mom, when are we going back home?" the child asked.  
"I'm sorry, honey, we can't go back home, for a while." Trish said. " I'll tell you, those goons in the states, just do not understand us." Trish said.  
Tiffany Stratus sighed, she knew her mother had done something, she just wan't sure what.  
Robert Nicks, was the hitman, that was planned to kill Stephanie.  
Just then, the cell phone rang.  
trish picked up the cell phone as they drove through an intersection. 'Robert' the caller ID read.  
"Who is it?" asked Tiffany.  
"I don't know, it's an unknown name." she lied.  
"Hello?" she said answering the phone.  
"Trish, you can't leave me like this!" Robert cried franticly on the other end. "what am i supposed to do if the cops show, you didn't even leave me any money or the car!" he said.  
"I think, you have the wrong number." Trish lied to her hitman cruely.  
"Patricia, listen we had something real, are you just going to throw that away! You can't keep me from seeing my kid, Trish what are you thinking, please, come back and get me, we can work this out." Robert said.  
"I'm sorry." Trish said, as she hung up the flip phone, and threw it out the window.  
Tiffany was secretly, Trish's four year old daughter. She had never been married, but Robert was the father. That's whay he had been so earger, to force him to help her, but he goofed up and let her live.  
So he had to pay.  
Trish treated Robert horrible, despiting all the stuff she put him through. ANd now she's left hima again. Alone. Lost, and probably high.  
"Mom, where we going?" Tiffany asked, her blonde hair floating in the air.  
"Somewhere north baby." Trish answered.  
Trish smiled. She had everything she wanted, she got away with attemted murder, she screwed with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, she made her ex-boyfriend pay for what he had done, and she knew he would never tell,because he was the one who had actually kidnapped her.  
"Oh yes, someplace nicer than here." Trish said again.  
"Now, the only thing I have to worry about is Hunter." Trish said. Tiffany frowned and looked out the window she hated when her mother talked to herself.  
"Now I mean he is my future husband, and all but I just wish I could see him again." she said.  
"Where's your ring momma?" Tiffany asked, tring to annoy her mother, she always made up lies about her being with Triple H, even after all that has happened.  
"Shut up!" Trish scolded Tiffany, who turned back around, and started out the window. The young sighed, she knew that this was going to be along trip. ANd she knew her mother was lying to her.  
Things seemed to be going great for Trish, but what will happen, when she runs out of money, since she's not working for the WWF anymore?  
The SUV roared throught the red stop light.  
Would Trish ever be caught?  
And what about the Velvet Teddy Bear?  
Will Sean and Tori's wedding survive?  
And what about Hunter's promise, would he be able to keep it?  
Find out in Chapter 6 of Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear On the Next LCA: "Hunter!" Tabitha screamed to Hunter. "Whats wrong?" Hunter asked alarmed.  
"They took Stephanie to the hospital!"

End Of Chapter 5  
Comments, Questions, Concerns, Suggestions!  
LEt me know in you reviews!  
or...  
do not be afraid to drop me a line at love to hear from my readers personaly By The way!  
Thanx 2 my only Reviewers!  
LilRocky80  
and Benji  
Will post more soon, but before I do, I have a poll, that I would like for al of the LCA readers to answer. Which chapter do you think was the best, in LCA I and II?  
Put it in your reviews,  
or drop me a line!  
Thanx!  
Sami  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra


	6. 7 months

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 6 Previosly on LCA: "Don't Get, me wrong, Sean, I love Hunter Steph, but why do we have to share OUR wedding with them!" Tori asked her boyfriend. "Tori they're our best friends, why are you trippin'?" Sean asked.  
"I don't want to have the baby without you here." Stephanie said in a sad voice, touching her stomach. "I'll be there." Hunter promised. Trish answered the cell phone. "Trish you can't do this to us what if the cops show?" begged The hitman. "Sorry you have the wrong number." Trish lied cruely and threw the cell phone out the window.  
Would Trish get away from murder?  
How will Tori and Sean's wedding turn out?  
Will Hunter keep his promise? 

Find out in Chapter 6 of ...

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 6 "Well thanks Linda, The dress is a real nice touch, I'll see you guys tommorow." Hunter said as he hung up the phone, in the Shadyside Hotel room gym.

"Hey this is really cute." Stephanie said as she tried on an outfit, with Tabitha.  
"Yeah, but you really look better in red." Tabitha said as she pulled out, an red halter top from the rack and held it up in front of Stephanie.  
"No, black, I look too fat in anything else." Stephanie said, even though she was not fat at all even for a pregnant woman.  
"Stephanie, you've only gained 19 pounds in your pregnancy." Tabitha said as she tickeled Stephanie's stomach.  
Stephanie smiled.  
"God, I'll just be glad, when I have the baby." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, I'm going to go look at the jeans." Tabitha said leaving her best friend by the halter tops.  
Stephanie laid a hand on her stomach, all of a sudden she felt indegestion, and heart burn.  
She ignored it, and continued to shop, but then it happened 5 minutes later.

"Hey we need to talk." Sean said as he came into the hotel room.  
He threw his bag on the ground, in the closet , by the door.  
Tori looked up at him, from the bed and turned the TV off of MTV.  
"What, oh, you just leave all night, then come back and expect to talk." Tori said, as she got up and walked into the bathroom.  
"Hey, can you just stop arguing for 5 seconds...Hunter has everything all sorted out and he wants to know if we're cool with the wedding." Sean asked. "He really wants to do something special for Stephanie since you know she just died, and never had a wedding." Sean said as he looked at his fiance.  
"No! I told you Sean No, why can't they just have their own wedding." Tori asked quietly, tring not to yell at her fiance.  
"Tori." Sean started, as he laid his head on his head tempals as if he were getting a head ache.  
"What?" Said Tori rudely.  
"I already told Hunter we were cool with this, what am I supposed to do now, he already called Linda and Vince who are paying for everything, their billionaires, we can have anything we want, plus, Linda already has a dress." Sean begged Tori.  
"Tell Hunter you lied!"Yelled Tori.  
"Plese don't do this right now." X-pac asked his fiance' as he sat down in the hotel chair next to the TV, his hedache getting worse by the minute.  
"Why don't you get it!" yelled Tori.  
"Why don't YOU get it"  
"Why are you so obsessed with being 'the perfect best friends.' !" "Why are you acting like this"  
"Why are YOU acting like this"  
"Why are you so jealous of Stephanie!" Sean yelled.  
Tori's face got bright red. "No, No, No, babe that came out wrong." Sean said as he rushed over to her and tried to touch her but she moved away.  
"No, you're right, I think it came out just right." Tori said as she looked like she would cry.  
"Wait, Tori." Sean begged.  
Tori pushed away from and out the front door, of the hotel room.  
Sean tried to rush after her, but he got to the bottom, of the steps, and she was gone.  
"Dammit." Sean muttered.

"Hey this is Hunter Hearst Helmsley, I'm just calling to make arrangments for my wedding, with Sean and Tori." Hunter was saying in his cell phone.  
"Yeah, that's right, red roses." Hunter was saying. "Alright, we will see you at the church." Hunter said as he hung up the phone.  
Just then Hunter saw Tabitha running through the gym, to him. "Hunter!" Tabitha yelled to Tabitha. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked alarmed. "They took Stephanie to the hospital!" Tabitha said.  
"What! No what do you mean they took her to the hospital, she's only 7 months pregnant!" Hunter said. "God, I don't know All I know is that she said she was in alot of pain, and this doctor that was in the store, she said that Stephanie needed to be in a hospital, and then they called an ambulance...I'm sorry it just happened so fast." Tabitha pleaded.  
"No, Tabitha, it's alright what hospital!" Hunter said as he started to throw on his clothes.  
"Um...Shadyside, you know the one where they took Stephanie the first time."Tabitha said.  
"Alright, I'll meet you there." Hunter said.  
"Hunter, are you not thinking! It's Christmas, it's going to take at least an hour for you to get up there!"Tabitha shrieked.  
"I don't care, I promised her, that I would be there for here no matter what happened." Hunter said grabbing his jacket, and walking out of the gym.  
"Alright, I'll meet you there." he heard Tanitha call after him.  
Hunter hurried in the car, and drove from the gym, but as he pulled out, he realized one thing...Shadyside Road was blocked up for 5 miles.

Shadyside Hospital "Come on, this way!" Vince yelled as he pulled his wife's arm, through the hallway of the hospital.  
The two of them ran up to the front desk of the hospital.  
"Excuse me, My name is Vince McMahon, my daughter's name is Stephanie McMahon, I got a call from my son, Shane, my daughter is here, I need you to tell where she is." Vince demaned.  
" I'm sorry,what's the last name?" the secretary asked.  
"McMahon...McMahon-Helmsley." Linda said.  
"Oh the pregnant lady, I'm sorry, I can not you give you any information, because I don't know anything, yet...but she's in room 652." the secretary said.  
"Can we see her?" Vince asked.  
"Oh yes." the secretary said as he and Linda ran down the hall to room 625.

"Where is he Shane!" screamed Stephanie.  
She laid in the hospital bed, awaiting her husband to come, as she was in so much pain, she could hardly bare it.  
"Look, Steph, I don't know, but just calm down." Shane said.  
"Calm down, don't tell me to calm down, because you see I happen to be in EXCURTIATING PAIN!" she screamed.  
Just then, the nurse came in, and injected some medicine in Stephanie's IV.  
"Nurse what is happening to my sister, she's only 7 months pregnant?" Shane demanded.  
"We're running tests, we're tring to figure out, but we're not sure." the nurse said said. "But don't worry, this medicine will help numb the pain." the nurse said as she left the room.  
Then Vince and Linda came in.  
"Oh, Daddy, Mom!" Stephanie said, as her parents rushed over to her.  
"Baby, what's happening!" Linda said.  
"I don't know, but I'm scared!" Stephanie said, as she screamed, and moaned in pain, cluthing her stomah, which held her unborn child. The sweat dripping off her nose.  
Vince turned, away from his daughter, hiding his face from her, he hated to see his daughter in so much pain and where the hell was Hunter anyway? And why didn't the hospital know what was happening!  
"Shane what did the nurse say?" Vince asked.  
"She said that she dosen't know what's going on, which I think it's a load of bull." Shane said.  
"You're damn straight!" Vince yelled, and started out the door.  
"Hey, you!" Vince said as he saw a doctor in the hallway.  
"Yes sir?" asked the doctor.  
"Hey my daughter, Stephanie McMahon, is in this room, with so much pain that she can barely stand it, now my question is, why THE HELL AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?" yelled Vince.  
"Mr. McMahon, I am so sorry, I will find out something about your daughter right away." the doctor said as he hurried down the hall and Vince went back into the room.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, the doctors are going to find out something soon." Vince said, as he rubbed the top of Stephanie's head comforting her.  
"Where is he, Daddy? where is my huband, where's Hunter!" begged Stephanie.  
"Baby girl calm down, I'm going to find out what's going on with him, OK?" Vince said.  
"Shane keep tring to call Hunter." Vince said as he handed Shane his cell phone.  
"Alright." Shane said.  
He dialed the number.

Hunter had move exactly 1 foot since he first pulled out o the gym, the traffic was so thick.  
Christmas shoppers, and people visting for the holidays swarmed the streets.  
"Hello?" he said answering the phone.  
"Hunter where are you!"Shane said.  
"I'm tring to get up there what's going on!" Hunter said.  
"We don't know we're tring to figure out, but hey, get up here, as fast as you can, Steph's calling for you, she getting distraut." Shane said.  
"What do you mean you don't know Tabitha said that Steph was in alot of pain!" Hunter, yelled, as he drove up through the intersection.  
"It's a long story, but I think my dad spoke them out, and now they're going to actually do something." Shane said.  
"They better do something!" shouted Hunter angrily.  
"Calm down don't worry, man, just get down here." Shane said.  
"No you don't understand, I promised Steph, that I would be there, no matter what happened, I can't break that promise." Hunter said.  
Shane sighed, he wished so bad that Hunter was there instead of still driving it would be so easy for things to just screw up.  
"What do you want me to tell her?" Shane asked, as he laid his head up against the tile colored wall, just outside, from Stephanie's room.  
"Tell her that I love her, And I'll keep my promise no matter what...tell her I'll do what ever it takes to get there." Hunter said.  
"Alright, man, I'll tell her, don't worry, you'll get here." Shane said.  
"I'll get there as fast as I can look just call me if something happens!" Hunter said.  
"Alright, I'll see you there." Shane said as he hung up the phone.

"Hunter is on his way." Shane said as he threw the cell phone on the glass top counter.  
Just then the doctor cam in to Stephanie's room.  
"Alright, Mr.McMahon." the doctor called and Vince, Shane, and Vince looked up.  
"That's us." he said.  
"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with my baby?" Shriked Stephanie.  
Linda flashed the doctor a warm smile, but he did not smile back.  
"Maybe you all should sit down." The doctor said.  
"I'm very sorry to say that we've look at all your tests, and Mrs.Helmsley, these sudden urges of pains you're feeling insn't indegestion... they're contractions, and you're in labor." The doctor reported.  
"Oh, God!"Stephanie moaned.  
"What do you mean in labor, she's only 7 months prenant." Linda yelled.  
"I'm so sorry, the baby is unfortunetly being born pre-mature." the doctor said.  
"Is there anything we can do to stop it!" Vince asked.  
"Im afraid not." said the doctor. "And I'm afraid that the bad news isn't over." the doctor mentioned.  
"What do you mean?" Linda asked concerned.  
"Well, Nurse Martin, is tring to get the results if Stephanie's sonogram, because she also has a fever which is really bad, and usually, we would give her a medicine to slow down the labor, since she's pre-mature but the fever would mean that she would have to give birth now, before she has any more sever or dangerous complications she already has a high chance of infection, 70 percent." The doctor explained, in a calm collected voice, that started to annoy the McMahons.  
Stephanie started to cry.  
Linda came over and rubbed Stephanie's head, tring to comfort her.  
"Well, when is she going to have the baby?" asked Shane.  
"Anywhere between now and 6 hours."the doctor said.  
"6 hours!" Stephanie screamed as she felt another contraction.  
"Come on, Steph, we're going to need you to breathe." said the nurse as she guieded for to have the baby.  
"You know I heard that a pregnant woman can stay in labor for months is that true?" Shane asked the doctor.  
"In some extreame cases, yes." answered the doctor "A MONTH!" screamed Stephanie.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Helmsley, we don't expect for you to stay in labor for any longer than 6 hours." the nurse said as Stephanie had another contraction.

Suddenly.  
Hunter came in!  
"How is she!" Hunter asked as he came instantly into the room, wwhere a nurse, a doctor, and his wife's mother, father and brother, sat in the huge first class hospital room.  
"Hunter!" she called out.  
"Right here, baby." Hunter said as he ran over to her.  
She kissed him, and hugged hiim, tightly.  
Linda and Vince smiled, and quickly exitied the room, since it was strating to fill, up, and they did not want to break a rule, for too many people. aNd in addtion, they had been there all day, they had to get some sleep, or they would be zombies by the end of the night.  
"Where were you, I was so scared!" Stephanie said, as she had another contraction.  
Each one more painfull than the next.  
"It's a long story, the traffic is backed up, all the way to the gym, I got here as fas as I could...how do you feel baby?" Hunter said as he stroaked her hair.  
"HOW DO I LOOK?" she yelled, as she had another contraction.  
"That bad, huh?" Hunter said.  
Stephanie ignored his comment, and went back to her breathing.  
"God, I was so scared you'd never get here." Stephanie said.  
"Well I'm here now, now don't stress yourself out." Hunter said.  
Shane told Hunter all about the pre-mature birth and how she was in labor, and Hunter looked as if he blamed himself for his wife being having her baby early. And the 70 percent chance that there was an infection.  
"Mr.Helmsley, Mr. McMahon?" the doctor called out in to the room, to Shane and Hunter.  
"That's us." Hunter said as he threw off his leather jacket across the room, and held Stephanie hand tightly, as he felt her have another contraction.  
"We have some news." the doctor said.  
"What?" said Shane.  
"Well, we can give Stephanie a medicine that will take away her fever, so that she can give birth without any risk of infection of the baby...but the bad news is it has some rough side effects." the doctor said facing the three of htem.  
"What kind of rough side effects." Shane, Hunter, and Stephanie all asked at the same time.  
"Well, it can cause your heart rate to go up extreamly large deal, and this is fatal...but that's only 45 percent chance that this will happen." the doctor said.  
"You said there was only a 45 percet chance she would go into labor pre-mature!" Hunter yelled angrily.  
"Yeah so what does this really mean?" Shane yelled., the two of them waiting for tephanie to agree with them.  
"Do it !" Stephanie said.  
"What!" asked her husband adn her brother at the same time, both their eyes focused on her, as she continued her breathing.  
"Steph, those ARE some pretty rough side effects." Shane said, as the doctor left the room, to let them decicde what to do.  
"He's right, maybe we should think about this." Hunter said ashe he rubbed her hand.  
"Think about it! this is my baby, you're talking about, and I don't care what I have to do to save her." Stephanie said.  
"Steph, what if...what if this ends fatal, and you don't make it?" Hunter demaned angrily.  
"He's right, Steph this is crazy...it's just too big of a risk." Shane said.  
"Don't tell me what to do with my body!" she yelled.  
"Well, we wouldn't if you we didn't think this was serious." Shane said.  
"Guys this is what I want to do...and if I don't make it..." Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence.  
The tears came rolling down her cheeks.  
Shane and Hunter both hugged her tight as she cried. "I don't wnat to die, there's just so much stuff I haven't seen yet...I'm only 23." Stephanie said.  
"I'm so scared, what are we going to do?"Stephanie said.  
"If I die, then I won't be able to raise her, she'll won't have a mother." Stephanie said.  
"But I want her to live." Stephanie cried.  
"I know baby." Hunter said as he stroaked Stephanie's hair with his hand. His eyes started to water,water, tears.  
Hunter hadn't cried in 18 years. He hid face in her hair.  
Shane, couldn't stop, to tiny drop of water, from falling from his eyes, also.  
Shane's sister Vince's and Linda's daughter Tori's best friend and Triple H's wife, could be dying.  
What were they going to do?  
What other choices do they have?  
If the new soultion does work but Stephanie dies, then who will be the baby's mother?  
If they just keep the regular procedure, what will happen if Stephanie gets an infection?  
Will the baby die?  
Will Stephanie make it?  
We're about to find out.  
Just then the doctor came in.  
"I know this is very difficult, but have you made your decision?" he asked.  
The three superstars looked at one another.  
Stephanie nodded.  
Hunter grabbed her hand. &  
Shane stood up.  
"We're going to try the new medicine." Hunter choked out.  
The doctor tried to smile a weak smile, this was just as hard for him.  
"I understand." The doctor said, as he injected the purple liquid into Stephanie's IV.  
Hunter held her hand, waiting for the baby to be born, and this whole nighmare to just be over.  
In a matter of minutes, Stephanie lay uncontious because of the medicine.  
Would it work?  
Would it work?  
Would it work?  
After an hour, Dx showed up. The nurses only let family members in the room, so they had to wait in the waiting room.  
"Sean?" Tori called out, as he sat at the far the couch, reding a newspaper.  
She had just arrived at the hospital.  
"I'm sorry I stormed off like, that I was being such a bitch, I'm sorry." she said, as she scooted by him.  
Sean put down the paper, and stood up, next to his fiance.  
"No, I'm sorry, baby, I should have never called you jealous of Stephanie." Sean said, as he kissed her.  
Tori looked down at the ground.  
"I WAS jealous of Stephanie...because of the abortion." Tori admitted in a small voice.  
"Baby...listen, there is nothing about you that I don't love, I could care less about our past." Sean said.  
"You're right." Tori said to X-pac.  
The room grew quiet.  
"AWWWWWW!" purred Roaddog and Billy.  
"Isn't that sweet." mocked Billy.  
"It's like 'Days of Ouy Lives'." said Roaddogg said refuring to a popular soap oprea.  
Tori and X-pac ignored them for a quick laugh.  
"What do you think's happening with Steph?" Tori asked breaking the silence.  
"I don't know I hope she and the baby's alright." Roaddogg said as Billy agreed with him.  
"You know I can remember when Steph, and me first met, back in 9 th grade." Tori started.  
"We were like such Valley Girls, but we had fun...God, I hope she's ok." Tori said as her eyes teared up.  
Roaddogg, Billy, and X-pac, all had a group hug, to help each other, through this difficult time.  
What would happen?  
What would happen?  
What would happen?  
They were about to find out.  
Just then the doctor came to the waiting room.  
"Alright guys." She started.  
All of Dx looked up at her.  
X-Pac Roaddogg Billy &  
Tori.  
It had been exactly 2 hours since Stephanie's new medicince had been given to her.  
The results!  
The results!  
The results!  
"Well, I would just like to annouce that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley has just given birth to a 4 lbs 5 oz. baby girl." the doctor said.  
"Awwwwwww!" Tori cooed.  
"Oh this is awesome." said Billy.  
"How are they holding up?" asked Roaddogg.  
"Can we see them?" X-pac said.  
"Um...they're doing just fine, and her room's right down the corner, room 625." the doctor said.  
DX quietly exited the waiting room, and into room 625.  
"She's beautiful." Hunter siad as he held his daughter in his arms, sitting next to Stephanie in the hospital bed.  
"She's so little." Stephanie said. She started to cry. "I can't beleive it, I can't beleive it worked, and you're OK." Hunter said as he straoked the baby's hair, as she lay, in the tickle me pink blanket, the hospital hadgiven her.  
"I love you and the baby so much, Steph." Hunter said as he rubbed the top of Stephanie's head, as yhe door opened.  
"Hey, guys." they all said, as they saw Hunter and Stephanie holding her new baby girl.  
She cried loudly.  
"She's got a mouth like Steph." said Roaddogg, as each of them, went up, and kissed, or hugged Stephanie.  
Shane called Vince and Linda, who came down once they had heard that thier first granchild had been born.  
The guys took pictures, of the baby, and themselves with Stephanie.  
Soon Linda and Vince arrived, and it was soon, that the question was asked.  
"What's the baby's name?" "What's the baby's name"  
"What's the baby's name"  
Finaly.  
"Ok, everyone we have an annoucment to make." Hunter said, as he room, of alot of The Helmsley's friends and familys filled with flowers, balloons, and chocolotes.  
"We decided to name our baby Anastacia Elizabeth Helmsley." Stephanie said.  
As everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled.

Anastacia Elizabeth Helmsley weighed 4 lbs 5 oz.  
Se was born on December 13.  
She is the beautiful daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

End of chapter 6 I personally think that this was the best chapter what do you guys think?  
Questions?Comments?Sugestions?  
Let me know in your reviews or drop me a line at love to hear from you anytime.  
Thank you so much for all who that reviewd, soory, I havent's checked the list.  
And since school's letting, out I am going to probably be updating my chapters daily!  
Also specila thanks to Citcat  
I always love reading your reviews!  
Will post more soon!  
Love,  
McMahon-Helmsley


	7. The Wedding

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear  
Chapter 7  
Previosly on LCA: Anastacia Elizabeth Helmsley weighed only 4 1bs 5 oz.  
She was born on December 13.  
She is the beautiful daughter of Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley. 

Without further adu.  
Chapter 7 of Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear

Things were going great for The Helmsleys.  
They had brought they're baby girl home, and like they had planned, had hired a nanny, Ms.Green to travel with them with The WWF.  
Hunter regained the WWF title, and X-pac decided what to do about their wedding.  
1 week earlier Stephanie and Tori were in the nursery watching Anastacia, through the glass.  
"She's so pretty." Tori said.  
"Yeah, she's got my hair." Stephanie said.  
"So Steph how do you feel?" Tori asked tring to pull attention away from her real problem.  
"Tori, there is something that I want to talk about." Stephanie said as her best friend turned to face her.  
"What?" Tori asked concerned.  
"It's about the wedding." Stephanie said.  
"Oh." tori answered less than thrilled.  
"Me and Hunter have talked about it...and we decided to just let you and Sean your own wedding." Stephanie quietly annouced.  
"What?...I mean what made do that?" Tori asked alittle happy and sad at the same time.  
"Well, I know that it would kind of be selfish to just take your day from you and Sean." she said.  
"What?" Tori asked.  
"I mean, I know that you and him, have been arguing about it, and you're right, it IS your day...me and Hunter our wedding, is just how it described us spontanious, risk taking, and wild...but we'll have our day later." Stephanie said.  
"Thank you, Steph." Tori said as the best friends hugged.  
"You know I love you, you're like my sister."Tori said.  
"I love you too." Stephanie whispered.  
"But wait Steph...how did you know that me and Sean had been arguing?" Tori asked a little supsious.  
"Don't you know what they call me in the WWF? The Gossip Queen? As I am told-I know everything about everybody, you know that's why my hair is so big, it's full of secrets." Stephanie said mocking the rumors, about her knowing all the latest gossip.  
Tori and Stephanie laughed.  
I would like to say that the story ends here, and that Sean and Tori had their wedding,in a beautiful bright church, where Stephanie and Triple H were the best man and maid of honar and are now happily married, that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's baby girl grew up healthy and strong. Also that Shane found a girl that really loved him, and they also married.  
In addition Trish Stratus was caught along with her hitman and thrown in jail, and the mystery of the velvet teddy bear was found out. And that DX, the McMahons and The Helmsleys went on to live their happy life. Just like in a fairly tale.  
But I am very sorry to report that this is not a fairy tale.  
This is about love conqering all, and all is fair in the game in love and war. So this story is not over, no, no this story is far from over, and the advengers of Stephanie Mcmahon, Triple H and X-Pac and Tori are only just begining.

Trish Stratus had put extentions in her hair and dyed it auburn, and started doing her make up different, and really did start looking a little different.  
But anyone who really knew Trish as Triple H and Stephanie had, would have been able to indentify her anywhere. Her hitman, Robert could too.  
"I just don't know what I am going to do!" whined Trish to her sister, as she stood in her living room.  
"Um...Tiff, why don't you run along and play." Trish said as she gestured her daughter off to the next room.  
Trish's sister's house, was small. Not fancy at all. There was an old beat up couch, sitting in the living room, next to her $.00.50 coffee table, along with some other old furniture that looked like had been bought at a garage sell. But it was just the kind of palce that could help her hid from the law, untill the heat died down in Connecticut.  
"Look, sis, I just want you to let me stay here for a few months maybe a year, just untill I can figure out what to do." Trish said.  
"Look, Trish I'm going to be perfectly honest, I don't want to have anything to do with you...OK, the FBI have already called me...OK, you need to go." her sister said.  
"Oh, so that's just it, you're just going to leave me hanging?" trish asked half way expecting her sister to say no.  
"It's no like that Trish...I can't afford to go to jail." her sister said.  
"Oh, and I can!" yelled Trish.  
"Well, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Trish's sister reminded her quietly.  
"Oh...very clever, Olivia, and I guess all those times, when I bailed your ass out of jail, that I should have just said' sorry if you can't do the time, don't do the crime.'" Trish said.  
"It's not like that, and you know it...my charges were not as serious as attemted murder, I'm sorry." Olivia said, angrily, as her voice started to tune up.  
"Fine...don't help me." Trish said.  
"Tiffany lets go!" Trish yelled, but Tiffany was already still listening to her mother and aunt's conversation, how could her mother have commited attemted murder?  
Trish put her coat and Tiffany's coat on, and after cursing at her poor sister out again, a few more times, an hurried out the door.

That night Hunter and stephanie took baby Elizabeth home. They had also hired a nanny, Ms.Green to take care of Elizabeth as well as travel with them and the WWF. The fans were happy to see Stephanie back on TV, since she had been gone for three weeks.  
They also decided that Sen and Tori's wedding would be on December 18, once Stephanie was well again, and her and Elizabeth were out of the hospital.  
All of Stephanie's 19 pounds of baby fat, had melted off her body, dissapperaing after she had the baby, she was happy for that.  
The Helmsley's nanny, Ms. green also acted as a maid while they were at home, to help take care of Elizabeth.  
So things were going great for The Helmsleys, in the past 4 days.

December 15th Tori's bacherette party The Helmsley Mansion "OK, so my most embarrasing moment...alright, I was at a party at my house, and my older brother had all his hot friends in the poool. And just to try to show of, I tried to jump in, and my top, came off." Kacey, one of Stephanie and Tori's friends, as her friends roared with laughter.  
The girls were all to gether, lauging and drinkling and wishing Tori good luck.  
Just Then the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it." Stephanie said as she got up and answered the door.  
AS she turned the lock on the big hollow door, there stood.  
Olivia Stratus.  
"Hi I'm Olivia, Tori invited me here." SHe said.  
Stephanie stared at her, knowing that her face was so familer, she just could not remember how.  
"Trish Stratus." she muttered.  
Olivia frowned.  
"No you you don't understand, I'm her sister, I haven't even spoken to Trish in ages." Olivia lied.  
She hated being mistaked for the evil sister.  
Stephanie just stood there for a minute looking puzzeled.  
"Tori it's for you." She finaly said as she srtolled bakc into the living room, to play truth or dare.  
"OK." tori said as she got up from the couch and went to the door.  
"Hey you came." Tori said not beleiving it.  
"I need to talk to you." Olivia said.  
"Ok." Tori said and went outside and shut the door.  
"What's wrong, God, I haven't seen you in ages." Tori said, as the two of them sat on the front porch.  
"Look, I know you haven't seen me in forecer but you have to beleive that Trish is the evil one, not me." Olivia begged.  
"Calm down I know." Tori said.  
"Trish tild me that she was the one aho hired the hitman, who kidnapped Stephanie." Olivai explianed.  
"She told me everything...she even asked to stay at my house, i tol her no, thought." Olivia said.  
Tori looked as if she was going to throw up.  
"i don't know why we didn't expect her." Tori said.  
Then there was an awkward silence.  
"I'm so sorry." Olivia said embarrased by her sister.  
"It's ok, I know you didn't do anything." Tori said.  
"I'm so sorry, I never ment for this to happen." She apoligized again.  
"Hey do one thing for me." Tori said.  
Olivia looked up.  
"Find out the mane of the hitman." She said.  
Olivia smiled.  
"I will." she said. And with that she left.  
Tori turned and went back into the house. "God what a day." Tori said and went back into the house.

Olivia drove all the way to other side of town back to her small house.  
She opened the door, and turned on the light, and guess who she saw?  
None other than Trish Stratus.  
"Oh crap, Trish you scared me, what are you doing here?" Olivia said.  
Trish got up slowly.  
Little did Olivia knowTrish had secretly installed a tracking device in her car once she realized that she had slipped and spilled the beans about her involvment in Stephanie McMahon's kidnapping, that her goddy goddy sister might tell.  
So she had taken the liberty of putting the device in Olivia's car so that she would know withthout letting Olivia know that she knew where she was going.  
Like the police department, the sheriff's office, the FBI...or As she expected The Helmsley's Mansion.  
She looked up the adress on her computer, and knew exactly where Olivia had been.  
And she knew exactly why, to rat her out. But she was not going to get caught, NEVER would she be caught, and she didn't care what she had to do or who she had to hurt.  
"Um...I just came over because I knew that you had been working hard, and I just wanted you to relax and maybe have a drink, or something." Trish soothed lying through her teeth.  
Olivia looked at her sister, "Trish i am not going to let you stay here, i'll take care of Tiffany but that's here, you'll have to go." Olivia said.  
"Don't worry I already have that all planned out, I just came out here, to tell you I love you." she lied again, as she laid Olivia on her back and started to massage her shoulders.  
"Oh, thanks Trish...that's really decent of you." Olivia said.  
"I know, now relax, I'll make you a drink." trish said as she scurried of into the kitchen.  
Trish smiled to herself, her baby sister was so stupid, and now she would get was coming to her.  
She put on her gloves, that she had been planning on using for that night, so that her fingerprints were not left at the scene.  
Trish poured a little bit of champagne in a glass, and tore open the small packet of white substance that Robert was supposed to give Stephanie, ane enterted it into the drink.  
She stirred it up, with the spoon, and looked into it, you could hardly tell, then the put the packet in her purse, to hide the evidence, and wlaked back into the living room, and gave Olivia the drink.  
"Thanks Trish." Olivia said. She held the drink up, and slowly devoured it.  
Trish smile to herself, now in twenty minutes her plan would be done.

The Wedding  
Ms Green had put Elizabeth to sleep, as The wedding almost started.  
Stephanie and Tori were in the back of the church getting ready for Tori and Sean's wedding.  
The big day had come.  
The big fancy church that Linda had selected, was so beautiful.  
There were red roses, red bride's maid's dresses, and Tori did indeed wore white.  
Stephanie's dress was beautiful. It was different from the other bride's maid's dresses, beacuse she was the maid of honar. It was also white. She and Hunter were to walk down the asiel together, right before Tori did.  
"Oh, Tori you look beautiful." Stephanie said as the hair dresser left that did Stephanie's hair.  
"You do too, Steph." Tori said.  
"Thanks." Stephanie said.  
"I'm so scared." Tori admitted.  
"No...I don't know how to say this but don't be nervous...when me and Hunter got married, I was so nervous...but now I think I would have been so much more fun, if I hadn't been nervous." Stephanie said.  
"OK." Tori said as she started to cry.  
"Why are you cring?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm...so happy!" Tori said as she cried loud tears, in a very comical voice.  
"Aww...I'm happy too." Stephanie said as they started to cry togther.  
knock, knock. went the door.  
"Come in." Stephanie said in a laughing voice after they had stopped fooling around.  
"Hey guys, I just came in to see if there was anything else that you needed." Hunter said.  
Stephanie stopped laughing and went over to her husband.  
"Hey honey we're fine." Stephanie said, kissing Hunter.  
"Yeah, thanks H...oh but wait don't forget to tell Sean that he can not see me before the wedding...it's bad luck." Tori said.  
Hunter snickered. "Alright I will Tor." Hunter said, as he hugged his wife, and his friend.  
"Alright, I better get out of here and make sure that Sean's alright...you look really pretty, Tori." Hunter said as he pecked Stephanie on thre cheek and went out of the room.  
"Well, it's almost time." Tori said anxiously.  
"I know." Stephanie whispered.  
The two of them hugged again.  
"Hey I got to go, I'm going to be walking out to the asile, with Hunter soon." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah." Tori said as a real tear slipped down her cheeks.  
Stephanie whiped the tear from her face. "You know something you're not even just my best friend anymore...you're my sister." Stephanie started as she also started to tear up.  
"And I wanted to give you this...because..." Stephanie said as she reached in her purse, and pulled out a braclet.  
"Oh God, it's beautiful, Steph." Tori whispered. "I could never take this"  
"I want you to..." Stephanie said.  
Tori put the bracelet around her wrist. It was a diamond tennis bracelet. All the McMahon Wemon had won, it was tradition.  
And now Tori had one. They hugged once more both their tears swarming up.  
"I have to go, see you out there." Steph said.  
"Alright." Tori said as she walked Stephanie to the door.

Tori watched as her best friend walked down the hall.  
"OK, Victoria...calm down." you can do this." she sais to herself, as she awaited for her cue, and walked down the asile.  
The preacher gave the ceremony in a very mature way, as Sean and Tori read each other their own vowls.  
"Tori from the moment I saw you I knew that you were my soulmate, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth, and I will always be loyal to you, for all the days of my life. I promise to love you, comfort you, and be your best friends for as long as we both shall live." Sean said, as Tori whipped the tears from her eyes. "Sean, I have always loved you, and ever since I was a little girl, I have dreamed of marring you, I promise to always love you,be honest with you, and never hurt you as long as I live." Tori said. The audiance cooed.  
"Sean do you take Victoria to be your wife?" asked the preacher asked.  
"I do." said Sean.  
"And Victoria do you tale Sean to be your husband?" asked the preacher.  
"I do." said Tori.  
"Alright, then, by the power vested in me by the state, of Connecticu, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now, kiss the bride." The preacher said, as Sen and Tori shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

End of Chapter 7  
But,  
There's still more to come!

Where is Trish's sister?

How will the honeymoon?

And will the mystery of the Velvet Teddy Bear continue to haunt them?

On the next LCA: "Are you Victoria Powers?" asked the police officer.  
"Uh...yeah." muttered Tori.

"You're under arrest for murder of Olivia Stratus."  
"You set be up you Bitch!" Stephanie yelled at Trish. "You don't have a choice, Steph." Trish sneered.  
"How could you do this she's an infant!" cried Stephanie "Fine"  
What is going on!  
Find out in Chapter 8!  
...Of Love Conquers All: II The velvet Teddy Bear


	8. The Trial pt 1

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 8 Previously on LCA: "By the power vested in me, by the state of Conneticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." said the preacher, as Sean and Tori shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
Trish watched as Olivia devoured the drink with the drug in it, and smiled, in 20 minutes, her plan would be done. 

Without Further Adu.  
of Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Chapter 8 part 1

December 21 Stephanie and Hunter were relaxing in their hot tub. Ms.Green had just put Elizabeth to sleep, and finished cleaning up the nursery, and then left for the night.  
It was Monday Night Raw, and the two of them were exhausted, from what had been happening with their fued with Mick Foley, even though it was still early about 9:oo pm.  
Stephanie had been accompanied Triple H to his match against Edge, and they were having a good time, after all he won, and as they celebrated in the ring... then he came out.  
Hunter had held Stephanie close to him, but Mick Foley, or more like the sadistic Cactus Jack only stayed at the top of the ramp, and had said he needed to send a little message to the Helmsleys.  
"Hunter..." he had started. "Let's all face it, Triple H, you do have a wonderfull family, a beautiful baby girl, and your voluptuos wife." he said staring at Stephanie. "But make no mistake, that the Royal Rumble, well, Triple H there you just struck lighting, but won't strike lighting twice, because I will take my title at No Way Out!...Oh and before I get out of here, Hunter if you think that I wont hurt your pretty little wife, to get to you...so that you will really listen, and beleive me, you are kidding yourself, because I would...and I would like it." He said and left before Hunter or Stephanie got a chance to respond.  
But really how do you respond to something so discusting?  
Stephanie backstage seemed fine, she had only thought that Cactus Jack was just tring to scare somebody, but Hunter knew that man, way better than anyone else in the WWF, and he knew that his wife and daughter were in danger.  
Later That night "Oh, God, Steph this sure has been an eventfull year." Hunter said, as Stephanie laid on his chest.  
"Yeah, I know, but I just know that things are going to be better now." Stephanie said, she was sure that Hunter would agree with her, but he did not, instead, there was an awkward silence.  
"You know Steph, that's one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about." Hunter said, as he ran his fingers through her soft silky hair.  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
He loved the way she looked. So adorable, so pretty, and so sweet. She was always looking on the bright side of things. She never saw any misery or woe. Hunter loved that about his wife.  
"Well, you know that I'm in this fued with Cactus Jack." Hunter said.  
"I know." Stephanie said, as she raised her finger to his mouth, and traced the outline of his lips.  
"Well,what he said today just scares the hell out of me, because I know that Mick Foley, is sadistic, he's sick, cruel, twisted, and weird, and I know that he would do anything to hurt me, including hurt you or Elizabeth...and I know that we have enough security there at the arena, but I still worry about you here, that's why I have decided that we should get one of those black barred fences around the house, with a passcode, so only me you and Ms.Green, can get in here." Hunter said.  
Stephanie sighed, she hated to talk about Cactus Jack. She hated the thought of her husband upset.  
"Um...yeah, that's a great idea, Hunter but how would he even know where we live?" Stephanie questioned.  
"Well, I'm not going to give him time to figure out." Hunter said.  
"Alright, if that's what you really want to do." Stephanie said.  
"It is." Hunter said confidently.  
"Then I support that." Stephanie said.  
The coupel kissed, in the silent of the dark, untill they were interupted by Ms.Green.  
"Oh, hi, Ms.Green, we thought you went home." said Hunter.  
"Well I was on my way, but the police is here to see the both of you." Ms.Green said.  
Triple H and Stephanie excahnged a look of confusion, and put on their robes, and followed Ms.Green into the mansion.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley, so good, to see you guys again." The police offier said as he shook Hunter's hand, since they had seen so much of The Helmsleys they had grown to be good friends.  
"Good, to see you guys too, what's up?" Hunter asked, as Stephanie smoothed her hands over her wet hair, she knew that the police were here for a bad reason, she just did not know what.  
"Well, actually, we wanted to know if Tori is here?" he asked.  
"Um...no, her and Sean went to...wait what do you want with Tori?" Hunter asked.  
The officer sighed, well we need to question her about the death of Olivia Stratus." The officer said.  
"Oh My God, I can not beleive what you're saying...Tori has nothing to do with somebody's murder...wait Olivia Stratus, that's the girl that came to Tori's bachelor party at my house...she's dead?" Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, and Tori was the last person to see her..." said the officer.  
" But that dosen't mean anything." Stephanie said.  
"You guys know Tori, you know she would never hurt anybody intentionally." Stephanie said.  
"Yes...but Olivia's sister told us, that she saw her sister dead, and that she knew that her sister had been blackmailing Tori about her abortion, and that is why Tori killed Olivia." said the officer.  
"But you KNOW Tori!" Stephanie repeated. "And anyways everybody already knew about her abortion, there was no way for anybody to blackmail Tori about." Hunter said.  
"Yes, well, she threatned to tell the whole WWF." said the officer.  
Stephanie sighed, her best friend had been framed.  
"Yes, but we also know that when it comes to blackmail, sometimes even nice people like Tori, can get desperate." said the officer.  
"Wait...OMG, Olivia's sister is Trish Stratus!" thought Stephanie.  
"Look, here is the adress that Sean and Tori are staying at for their honeymoon." Hunter said as he wrote it down, on a slip of paper.  
"Talk to her so she can explain this whole thing." Hunter said as he put his arm around Stephanie. "Right." Stephanie said obviously her mind on other things.  
"Thank you, Hunter." the officer said as they left.  
"God..that's crazy baby." Hunter said.  
"I know." Stephanie said.  
Stephanie closed her eyes, and tried to remember why Trish Stratus was so familar to her kidnapping.  
Since she had lost her memory of what happened. She thought hard and long about what happened, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't remember. That hurt her so bad, she was inches away from solving her mystery, but she couldn't remeber what had happened.  
Later that night That night Hunter and Stephanie had great time.  
Hunter cooked them dinner, and they talked, and danced, and had a great time.  
Then Stephanie proposed they go back to the bedroom.  
Hunter and Stephanie layed in their bed facing each other.  
Hunter never thought that he would ever like the whole marriage thing. But he was loving every bit of it. Especially being with his wife.  
"Hunter...?" Stephanie whispered in the dark.  
"Yeah?" Hunter said.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean you're so quiet, you're never quiet for this long." Stephanie said as she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm fine but I was just thinking about something." Hunter said, as he kissed her hand. She smiled. "I was wondering...you know if you ever thought about the last time you know... you were kidnapped, by The Undertaker, last year?" Hunter whispered.  
Stephanie looked at Hunter.  
"My Daddy says that's it's not important, and that whoever had me kidnapped should be sorry." Stephanie whispered back as he caressed her neck.  
"Is that all he said." Hunter said confused. "Well that's all he could say, he didn't know who it was, and there would be no way that he could catch the guy...but I wish I could block out the memories, like I did when I was kidnapped this last time...I always have nightmares." Stephanie admitted. Hunter looked at her very confused, hadn't she known the truth about her kidnapping that it was Vince behind the whole thing, Hunter sure knew...why didn't Stephanie?  
"Oh...well I guess you're right." Hunter said even though Stephanie didn't know the truth about her abduction he was not going to let her find out, that it was Vince it would kill her.  
Then they heard the baby start to cry.  
"Every 2 hours." Stephanie smiled, as she got up to go went into the nursery with Hunter. "Hey Elizabeth." Hunter whispered as he rubbed her tiny cheek with his hand.  
Stephanie watched as Hunter fed her a bottle. And smiled, they looked so sweet together, Triple H never fit his TV personality at all when he was around Elizabeth, he was so gental.  
The baby's room, along with the whole mansion was decorated from head to toe with tinsal, lights, balls, pine cones, angels, and fake snow on the floor, and up the spiral stair case. Christmas decorations everywhere. They were very excited for Christmas. Especially since it was the first one they would be spending with Elizabeth.  
In The Living room, Stephanie thought about the Christmas tree that reached up to the celing, that Hunter had insisted on putting up in November. "So what are we going to get her for Christmas?" Stephanie asked, sitting in the rocking chair next to her crib. "I don't know, probably alot of clothes, toys, and that sort of thing." Hunter said.  
Stephanie closed her eyes again. Bad memories cam back from the last Christmas.  
Flasback "Thanks Kurt that's a great idea...and I'm sure Hunter and Shane would love to hear it." Stephanie had remembered saying. It was when they had first started working running the whole WWF while Vince was out on buissness, and Kurt wanted to help. Her and Hunter had only been married for 2 months back then. They acted like such newlyweds, making out all the time and they still did.  
She rememberd Kurt looking at all the pictures she had at the mantal, by the peacefull fire place, ones, of her family, but then his facial expressions changing at seeing the ones with her and Hunter.  
Hunter had always been his number 1 rival since the 9 the grade, when they were all in highschool.  
But Hunter was always the love of her life.  
"So where did your husband go off and leave you this time?" Kurt had asked her.  
"Kurt, Hunter did not leave me he went to the arena with Shane and should just for a little bit and in fact he should be back any second." Stephanie said.  
She remembered the christmas tree that Hunter as usaul had insisted on putting up even though it reached the top of the celeing in November.  
Then she remembered him asking the question. "Well I just want to know if I could be a part of you some how, you know help you run the company I know I'm a wrestler, but I could have some great idea, and wait before you say no...just give me a chance." Kurt had pleaded.  
Then Hunter came in.  
"Hunter?" she had asked tring to look as angelic as possible.  
"Kurt wanted to know if he could help us run the show." Stephanie said. "yeah well we don't need any help running the show." Hunter had said, as he ignored Hunter on purpose.  
Stephanie had seen the hurt in his eyes, or was it just the insanity? Of coarse it was, why didn't she catch it earlier?  
Flashback over She smiled, sadly. She wished she could go back to that Christmas last year.Their lives were so simple then. They had no worries. No troubles. No problems. Their lives were perfect.  
Now less than a year later they were stressed out, parents.  
Stephanie couldn't help but thinking that if Kurt were alive that none of this would have ever happened, the kiddnapp, the nightmare, and her pre'mature child.  
And in a way she hoped that she could be friends with him, again so that she could maybe do things differently, and not make the same mistakes.  
ANd maybe Kurt would have still been alive today.  
She looked at her husband.  
God they sure had come a long way since highschool, to when they first got married to now. Sure they had never slowed down but they both learned to care for the other more than themselves, and really learn the meaning of love, that it conquers all.  
In that way she thanked Kurt, because with out him, her relationship, would not be the rock solid one that it was today. She knew that no matter happened in life, that they would always be together, and always have each other forever, and that fianly now they were going to have a happy ending.  
But Wonder how long the happy ending will last...well one things for sure, with The Velvet Teddy Bear, Trish, and Robert the hitman still alive, it would never be perfect, and not even close. Not even a pigmant.

Later that Night Toranto, Canada Tori and Sean's honeymoon suit.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Tori said as the two of them had just come out of the shower and were now making love.  
"Do YOU know how much I love you?" Sean asked her as they passionetly kissed.  
Just then there was a deep knock at the door.  
The new married couple looked at each other.  
"I'll get it." Tori said as she got up and slipped into her silk robe, and answered the door. Her eyes got big, when she saw an entire police crew come in, with handcuffs.  
"Are you Victoria Waltman?" asked the head officer.  
"Yeah." Tori said confused, as Sean jumped off the bed and raced to the door.  
"Tori, what's going on?" Sean said. "Im don't know." Tori said.  
"Your'e under arrest for murder of Olivia Stratus." said the female police officer. All the color drained from Tori's once lively face.  
"What?" she whispered.  
"Book her!" said the younger male police officer as the femal officer handcuffed her.  
"No get away from me!" Tori yelled.  
"I'm not gong anywhere with you!" She screamed.  
"Yeah what the hell is this my wife is not a murderer!" Sean said. "There must be some mistake"  
"Ok, do you want to resist arest?" said the head officer.  
"No, because I'm not being arresred!" Tori cried.  
"Please, I don't even know what you are doing here, I didn't kill anyone." Tori said cring now.  
"Listen were just go on down to the police station, and get this whole mess figured out!" said Sean, as Tori stopped cring, and sadly followed the police out the door.  
Damn Trish, not only had she killed her own sister she framed Tori for the murder, beacuse there is no way Tori was being blackmailed beacsue of coarse Olivia had no idea about the abortion, and Sean and Sean did and got rid of the only evidence about Stephanie's abduction. This evil woman needed to be stopped but how?

The Helmsley Mansion "Steph...she's beautiful." Hunter whispered as Stephanie watched her husband feed her daughter.  
"I know." Stephanie said.  
Then the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Stephanie said as she hurried down the hall to answer the phone.  
"hello?" she said.  
"Steph, it's me, I've been arrested, me and Sean are going to jail !" Tori shrieked.  
"What!" Stephanie yelled.  
Hunter heard his wife screaming and came into the hall.  
"Stephanie what's wrong?" he said.  
Stephanie put down the phone Tori AND Sean are being arrested!" yelled Stephanie. "Oh My God, what let me see the phone." Hunter said as he took the phone from his wife.  
"Tori let me talk to Sean for a second." Hunter said.  
"Sean how the hell did YOU get arrested!" Hunter yelled. "Listen the police came by earlier today but we just thought it was a mix up, how did you end up going to jail!" Hunter said.  
"Because according to Olivia's mysterious evil sister, I helped Tori kill her!" Sean said.  
"You know what that's it, we're coming down there we're going to fix this entire mess." Hunter said.  
"Oh God Hunter thank you so much we can not go to jail we didn't even tough Olivia!" Sean yelled. "I have never even met her!" Sean yelled again.  
"Don't worry we're going to bail you out, and call your lawyer." Hunter said. "I don't know who the hell has been doing this to us, but i am going tom find out now!" Hunter yelled.  
"Just hurry." Sean said.  
"Hunter don't worry I already booked us tickets on my cell phone." Stephanie said.  
"Alright...don't worry we will be there as fast as we can, don't do anything stupid untill we get there with the lawyer!" Hunter said as he hung up the phone. The two of them rushed around the house getting their clothes, and the baby's clothes together for their trip to Toronto. They did not want to put their child's life in harm's way but their best friends needed them, they had no choice.  
"What time is our flight?" Hunter asked his wife.  
Stephanie looked at her watch. "20 minutes." Stephanie said as she picked up Elizabeth and carried her to the car.  
"We've go t to leave now." Hunter said as the two of them left, their house. For the airport.  
AIR PORT "No abording First Class Flight to Toronto, Canada." went the PA system.  
"Thank God we got here just in time." Hunter said as he and Trish and Elizabeth rushed to the line where their flight was leaving.  
They got on the plane exhausted from all that running. The baby started to cry again, as they tried to get some sleep before the plane landed.  
Stephanie rested her head on the shoulder of her husband.  
Some how she just knew that this time things were going to be better.  
Back in Toronto Sean and Tori sat in their jail cell as they waited for Hunter to come and bail them out.  
They were sitting back to back on the hard cell floor, depressed how could this be happening to them?  
Sean had his harmonica, and was obnoxiously humming songs on it.  
"du dun uh dun dun... we're here in the cell...du dun uh dun dun...going to jail...du dun uh dun...oh hell!...du dun uh dun dun unless our friends get here!..." Sean sang. "Sean plesase shut up!" Tori yelled, as she leaned over to him, and laid her hand on his lips. "We are spending our honeymoon in jail and you are not making this easy." she said.  
"Sorry." said Sean.  
"Where are they? God if they don't get here soon, we're going to have to stay in jail!"Tori squeled.  
"I know but just calm down, Hunter and Steph, will be there, I know them their like our brother and sister." X-Pac said.  
Then their prayers were answered, as Triple H and Stephanie ran through the front door. "Guys over here!" yelled Tori and X-Pac at the same time.  
"Oh God guys what the hell happened?" Stephanie said as she and Triple H came over to the cell. "Hey I'm going to pay for your bail." Hunter said as he went over to the front desk and paid the $100.000 bail.  
"Don't worry guys our lawyer is coming, he's going to get you out of this." Stephanie said. "Thank you Steph." Sean said. "So much." Tori said, as they hugged through the bars.  
"Alright guys you're out of here." said the police offier as the police team and Hunter walked over to the cell, and let Sean and Tori out.  
Stephanie and tori hugged. Sean and Hunter did too.  
"Now come on guys let's get the hell out of here, we're going to have check into a hotel." Hunter said as he put his arm around Stephanie and Sean put his arm around Stephanie.  
As the four of them left for the hotel, even though they would still have to come back for their trial.  
At the Hotel "So this is the room." said Hunter as he, Sean, Tori, and Stephanie, walked into the room.  
"There is two beds, and two bed rooms, that's enough." Tori said.  
"You're right." said Sean.  
"Well sweetheart, I'm going to call it a night." Hunter said as he kissed Stephanie and retired fro the night. "Me too." Sean said as he hugged Tori and they left for their rooms.  
"I guess we have some time before we go to bed." Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, you want to walk around the hotel and see the christmas displays?" Tori asked.  
Stephanie looked at her diamond watch. 2:30 am. "Sure." Stephanie said I don't think I'll be getting any rest tonight." Stephanie said as she grabbed her purse, along with Elizabeth, and Tori wrote the guys a note, in case they wondered whre they were.  
Stephanie and Tori walked all around the hotel suite, the part that was a mall, they bought some bracelets, shopped in the gift shops, and looked at the Christmas Display.  
It was beautiful, there were lights everywehre and angels, and signs that said 'Merry Christmas!' "Some Christmas" Tori muttered.  
"I know what you mean." Stephanie said, as the two walked into the food court. Stephanie bought herself and Tori a giant chocolote chip cookie, as they ate and talked.  
"What's going to happen Stephanie if the jurry thinks that I'm guilty?" Tori whined.  
"I don't know." admitted Stephanie.  
"I'm scared, and it's worse that they Sean did something wrong he didn't do anything!" Tori said.  
"Ok, tell me exactly what happened." Stephanie said.  
"Ok...The night of the party, you answered the door, and I went there, and it was Olivia Stratus." Tori said.  
"And I don't know now they're saying that me and Sean killed her." Stephanie said. "Wait, wait, wait,wait, the officer said that Olivia's sister was the one who called them, right, Olivia's sister is Trish Stratus!" Stephanie said.  
"Oh my God it is." Tori said.  
"Look I don't know what happened to Olivia but Trish is the one who framed you!" Stephanie said. "You're right." Tori said.  
"But there's no proof of it, snd she'll never admit." Stephanie said.  
"Damn." muttered Tori.  
"When did our lives get so complicaqted?" Stephanie asked.  
"Well...if I'd never had an abortion." Tori said sadly.  
"And I'd never lead Kurt to thinking we were more than friends." Stephanie admitted.  
"And then I made the mistake of letting Trish think I was on her side." Tori said.  
Stephanie and Tori hugged.  
"Don't worry." Stephanie said, as tears ran down Tori's face, "Things have got to get better...beacause they can't get any worse." Stephanie said, but little did Stephanie know she thought they had hit rock bottom, but they had so much farther to fall.  
When the girls got home, it was around 3:00am, so they each went to bed. Tori took a quick shower, then got into bed, with Sean and laid on his shoulder.  
Stephanie, fed the baby once more, then put her to sleep, and walked into her room with Hunter, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.  
That next Morning "Hey guys we better get going, to the police station, so we can have the hiring." Sean said as he woke up with his friends.  
Hunter yawned, and kissed Stephanie, on her lips to wake her up. She smiled, and kissed him back, as Tori got dressed, and the foursome, got ready to go.  
The Hiring "Alright this is the case of Stratus VS Waltman, mam, you may take the stand." said the judge as Trish's lawyer, took the stand.  
"Ms. Stratus, in your own words explain what happened, o December 21, at around 11:30pm." said Trish's lawyer. Trish, who was going by Pat, so that no onw ould recognize her, because it was short for Patricia which was her short name, said "I cam home, and my sister was dead, and I knew that my sister had been blackmailing Tori about her abortion that she had." Trish began, as tori winced at the thought of her abortion. "And that's when I found my sister dead, I over heard Tori, and Sean saying, and I quote 'I could kill that stratus girl.' sounds like a death threat to me, but I think that's for the court to decide." Trish said, as the jury sounded surprised.  
"I rest my case." said Trish's lawyer, as she sat down.  
"Alright, sir, you can call your client to the stand." said the judge. "Thank you." he said.  
"Well Your honar, I can prove, that Mrs. and Mrs. Waltman are innocoent, because of this." The lawyer said as he held up a receipt.  
"This receipt, see the date, and time December 18 at aproximately 11:31 pm." said the lawyer, as he gave it to the judge to see.  
So there is no way that Sean Waltman would have been able to kill Olivia Stratus, because he was at the store." said the lawyer. Stephanie and Hunter smiled, from the whitness stand, ad the jurry murrmered words about the information. "And, for my next point,I call Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley to the stand." said the lawyer. Stephanie nervously squeezed Hunter's hand, as she walked to the stand.  
"Now, Mrs. Helmsley, on December 18, where exactly did you first see Olivia Stratus." asked the lawyer.  
"I saw her when she first came to my house for the party we were having, and I didn't know who she was, but Tori went outside, adn talked to her, I watched them as they talked, from inside my house, Tori never touched Olivia, and then they hugged, and they left." Stephanie said, as Trish seethed in the defendent stand. Tori smiled.  
"Your honar, you have a whitness, and evidence, what more do you want, I rest my case." said the lawyer.  
"Thank you, sir, after a quick recess, I will reach a verdict." said the judge, as he left.  
Tor jumped up and smiled. "I guess they don't have any evidence." Tori said as Stephanie and Tori hugged.  
"I know." Stephanie said.  
"Thanks Steph." Sean said as he hugged Stephanie.  
"He's right, you did good, Steph." Hunter said as they kissed.  
"We're going to get out of this, babe." Sean said as they kissed also.  
Soon, the recess was over and the judge came back into the court room.  
"Mam, is there one more thing you would like to say before the jurry reaches a verdict?" said the judge to Trish's lawyer.  
"Um yes, I call Victoria to the stand." said the lawyer, tori took a deep breath and walked up to the stand.  
"Now Ms. Waltman, isn't it true, that you said 'I could kill that Stratus girl.' " asked the lawyer.  
"Um...yeah but I didn't mean it, I wasn't even talking about her..." Tori said. "Answer the question, Ms. Waltman." demended the lawyer. Tori looked like she wanted to rip Trish's head off.  
"Yes." said Tori.  
Stephanie frowned, she knew that when Tori had said that 'I could kill that Stratus girl' she had ment that about Trish because Trish was the one blackmailing her, and she didn't even mean it for real, Tori wouldn't hurt a fly.  
"I would also like to say one more thing, before the jurry reaches a verdict." said Tori and Sean's lawyer. "Victori if you could say one thing to Olivia Stratus what would it be?" said the lawyer. Tori looked with sad eyes. "I would say, that she didn't deserve to die, and she was a good person, and that...and I would wish that back in highschool, that we would have gotten to know each other better." Tori said.  
"And I would say...since I never knew her, that an innoceont person, never deserves to die." Sean said.  
The lawyer looked at the judge, and the jurry. "Your honar I rest my case." he said, and sat back down, in the chair.  
After a while, sitting in the court room, for a recess, the trial was over, and now, Tori and Sean would be free. She was so tired.  
"Alright, jurry have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.  
The head jurry stood up.  
"We the jurry find Sean Waltman...innoceont of all charges." said the jurry. Sean and Tori kissed, they knew they were home free! "And we the jurry find Victoria Waltman...guilty, of 2 charges of murder in the first degree, and her sentence in 21 years in the state prison." said the jurry. Tori felt her head spin, how in God's name could this be happening! HOW? She didn't commit murder, she did nothing!  
Stephanie started to cry, and Tori did too. All Tori could hear was the jurry and clapping because their jurry duty was over, and Sean and Hunter yelling, and Stephanie cring...and...Trish...and Trish...and Trish laughing because she had won the case.  
"Tori!" she heard Tori saying.  
"Tori!" "Tori!" Stephanie said as she woke up Tori.  
Tori looked up. "OMG what happened, you fell asleep, are you OK?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm fine I dreamed that...I was guilty." Tori said.  
"That's crazy, and you know it, you did nothing!" said Stephanie as the two hugged, "Come on, the jurry reached a verdict in the last hour." Stephanie said as they all sat down in their places.  
then the judge cam in.  
"Jurry have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.  
"Yes." started the jurry.  
"We the jurry find Sean and Victoria Waltman... innoceont of all charges." said the jurry.  
Tori jumped up and kissed, Tori.  
Stephanie and Hunter went over and hugged Sean and Tori.  
Things were going to be better, they had to be...or would they?

Tune in for the conclusion for part two of Chapter 8 part 2

RaTe ThIs ChApTeR!  
more to come!  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra


	9. Chapter 8 pt 2

Love conquers All Chapter 8 Part 2

Previously on LCA: "We the jurry find Victori and Sean not guilty of all charges." said the jur.  
And Now the conclusion to Love Conquers All II Chapter 8 part 2

After the trial, Sean, Tori, Hunter and Steph, flew home leaving Toronto, and getting ready for Raw.  
Stephanie felt bad for her Daddy. The WWF wasn't in any financial trouble, but Ted Turner from WCW, was spreading some nasty rumors, since WCW died.  
He spreaded a rumor about, Vince cheating on Linda, with a stripper, 25 years ago, and Linda was so upset she actually walked out on him.  
He spreaded a rumor about Vince being arrested for assault, after he got angry because he couldn't call Europe, and slung his phone across the room, and hit his assistant in the head, and being so sleezy he paid off his assiatant to drop the charges.  
But little did Stephanie know they wern't just rumors, they were dirty secrets.  
Hunter feared for his wife, he just prayed that Ted Turner, would not say anything about Vince being the one who was behind the Undertaker's kiddnapping Stephanie. It would kill her.  
Hunter got the fence put up around their mansion, and things were getting better about their Cactus Jack problem.  
Elizabeth was 2 weeks old now, and since she was traveling with them and the WWF, everybody knew about her, and were even giving Stephanie presents for the baby.  
No one still hadn't heard from Trish which was a good thing.

December 22 Stephanie got home, with only the baby that night. Hunter had gone to the gym to work out, and stephanie had went home.  
Suddenly.  
Stephanie's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Stephanie said as she answered the phone.  
"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Vince said.  
"Fine." said Stephanie.  
"Listen I need you to fly out to New York for me." Vince said.  
"Dad, I have to do Smackdown, Hunter has a title match." Stephanie protested.  
"Yes, well I rally need a McMahon representing the company, there."Vince said.  
"Well what am I supposed to do about Hunter." Stephanie said.  
"Baby, come on." VInce said.  
"I don't know Daddy, with Mom, so upset, I just can't leave." Stephanie said.  
"Well, darling, what the hell does this have to do with your mother?" Vince asked.  
"Alot, Daddy, she's really upset." Stephanie said.  
"Aww, she'll get over when she runs out of money, which won't be very long, since froze all the her account." said Vince.  
"You froze all the money in Mom's account!" Stephanie said. "Now come down princess, it was for the good of our marrige, this way she will come back to me." said Vince assuring her daughter that everything was alright.  
"Now let me tell you the allgations against me with that stripper were very untrue you know I love your mother Love Conquers All, remember that." Vince said.  
"But the stripper had concrete evidence." Stephanie said annoyed.  
There was an awkward silence, as Vince cleared his throat.  
"Stephanie are you calling me a liar?" said Vince.  
Stephanie sighed.  
"Of coarse, not Daddy...forget I even said that." Stephanie said.  
"Alright, so are you going to New York for me?" Vince asked.  
"Yes." Stephanie said.  
"But Hunter isn't going to like me going off somewhere by my self." Stephanie said.  
"Listen honey all you have to tell him, is that The Company was supposed to appear at a press a conferance and I couldn't make it, I'm sure he'll understand." Vince said.  
"Ok bye Daddy." Stephanie said as she hung up thr phone, and thought to herself, what did her father have up his sleeve?  
Stephanie pondered it more but the baby started to cry, so she went to cater to her child.  
Soon Hunter came back home.  
After that Stephanie fianly wrapped all of the gifts that she had bought for Hunter, and Elizabeth, along with Sean and Tori, and waited for her husband to get home.  
She yanwed, it was late, so she went to get the paper.  
That's when she saw it.  
The headline in the paper;  
'MCMAHON VS MCWOMAN:  
VINCE MAKES A DEAL TO KIDDNAPP HIS OWN DAUGHTER Ted Turner reveals all the secret along with evidence'  
Stephanie covered her mouth when she saw it.  
"Oh my God." Stephanie said.  
"What's wrong, baby?' Hunter asked as he came into the kitchen by the front door. He had just gotten home.  
He read the headline.  
"I can't beleive this." Hunter said.  
Stephanie read the article, and it was all true, there WAS evidence.  
Tears started to slip down her eyes, silently.  
"How could he do this to me?" Stephanie said.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Hunter said. That was the worst thing for him to say.  
"Want me to find out this way...you knew and you didn't tell me." Stephanie said.  
"Well yeah..but" Hunter started.  
"I can not beleive you." Stephanie said.  
"Steph"  
"What about honesty, and, telling the truth, does that mean anything to you!" Stephanie said.  
"You knew how hard it was for me to sleep at night, because I was having so much nightmares, and you let me tell my father about it knowing that he was the one who caused it!" Stephanie demaned.  
"You know Steph, that's exactly why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would have freaked out, and started acting crazy." Hunter yelled.  
"I had a right to know!" yelled Stephanie.  
"Well I'm sorry, OK!" yelled back Hunter.  
"I'm sorry too." Stephanie whispered.  
"What do you mean?" said Hunter, as he tried to go over to her and kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"I mean...I need space right now." Stephanie said.  
"Steph, God." Hunter said annoyed.  
"No I'm serious, I'm sure it'll work out and everything will be alright, but I need to be away from you right now." Stephanie said, as she started to pack her things.  
"Wait, where the hell are you going!" yelled Hunter.  
"Stamford, my mom, is there maybe we can relate since she was lied to also." Stephanie said.  
"Hey I didn't lie to you, do you here me talking to you...now you're not going anywhere...just calm down." Hunter said, as he tried to stop her from leaving.  
"Am I supposed to be frightned, don't talk down to me." said Stephanie.  
"Listen to me." Hunter said again. "Calm down"  
"No Hunter, I'm not going to calm down...I'll be back by Christmas." Stephanie said as she walked up the oak front door, and slammed the door as she left.  
"Dammit!" Hunter yelled, as he punched the wall.  
But he heard the baby cry and even though his wife had left, the baby was still what should be put first.

Stamford,CT Hunter had called Stephanie's cell phone like 100 times by the time she had reached her mother's Winter house.  
Linda saw Stephanie pulling into the drive way, and came out, she was always excited to see her kids.  
"Oh honey how are you...where is Hunter?" Linda asked.  
Stephanie just stood there.  
"Oh, where is Elizabeth?" Linda asked looking at Stephanie's car.  
"She's with Hunter." said Stephanie.  
"Baby Doll what's wrong?" Linda said, seeing her daughter's tears.  
"Mom, my life is falling apart..." Stephanie said cring. She sighed, and whiped a tear from her eye.  
The bitter cold stung on her raw cheek, as her deep, dark chocolote brown hair viosously fought against the wind.  
Linda hugged Stephanie tight against herself.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"This." Stephanie said as she handed her mother the news paper article, about her Undertaker abduction.  
Linda and Stephanie went inside, Linda's winter house, as Linda read the article.  
Finaly she laid the news paper on the kitchen table.  
"Oh My God...Vince told me that he would kill the man if he ever found out who kiddnapped his daughter." Linda said.  
"He lied to me...he just lied through his teeth." said Linda said.  
"How could he do this to me?" Stephanie said.  
"How could he do this to his family?" shrieked Linda.  
"And all that, 'I accept Hunter now', I guess was just an act!" Stephanie said.  
"He's gone to far this time." said Linda.  
"He used me to get to Stone Cold Steve Austin...how could he do that?" Stephanie said as she broke down in tears.  
Linda's eyes started to tear up, at seeing her child cry. It was one thing for him to hurt her, but how could he hurt his own flesh and blood, his daughter, the apple of his eye! Vince had gone to far, this time. She would stop this man...but how?  
She wrapped Stephanie in her arms.  
"I'ts OK baby...maybe your Dad dosen't have to win this time." Linda said.  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie sobbed.  
"I'm filing for divorce...from your father...and after that...I've got some pretty dirty little secrets, that I never told anyone...even better than the ones Ted Turner is doing...he thinks he can get away from this then he's wrong." Linda said.  
The two cried togther, but vowed to get back at Vince.  
Then suddenly.  
Shane walked in.  
"Oh Shane." Stephanie said as she reached up and hugged her brother.  
He looked at his cring mother, and sister.  
"I guess you read the paper." shane said.  
They nodded.  
"Well that's exactly, what I wanted to talk to you guys about..." Shane started.  
"What's wrong?" Stepphanie questioned.  
"I've had enough of I can take of the greed, power and betrayal." Shane said.  
Linda and stephanie looked at each other wide eyed.  
"What are you saying about?" asked Linda.  
"You're not saying, what I think you are are you?" asked Stephanie.  
"I'm leaving Conneticut." Shane said.  
"What!" yelled Linda and Stephanie at the same time.  
"I'm serious...all the secrets coming out...I can't take this anymore...I'm done with the WWF...I'm done with fighting...and I'm done with Vince McMahon for good." Shane said, as he walked around the house.  
"No, Shane please don't leave, listen whatever is going on betweeen you and Daddy you'll get over it." Stephanie said tring to say anything that wouls stop her brother from leaving.  
"I knew you were going to say this...listen my mind is made up!" Shane said.  
"Where would you go?" Demanded Linda.  
"As far as the hell away from here as possible." Shane said.  
"NO..how will you support yourself...just wait and think about this"  
"STEPH...I have been dealing with this man for my whole life thinking he would change, and for a while, while you were missing I thought he had changed, but I was a fool...that man is the devil and he'll never change...I would rather file bankruptcy, and be on welfare, for the rest of my life, then stay one more minute, in with him." Shane said.  
Linda was cring, now.  
"When will you go?" she demanaded "After Christmas." Shane said.  
"It's not like I'm dying...I'm just going away." Shane said.  
Then there was an akward silence.  
"You're my only son." Linda said.  
Suddenly.  
Hunter came in.  
"Steph...thank God I found you." Hunter said as he hugged her.  
Stephanie was still mad at Hunter, but she needed her husband right now.  
"Baby I'm so sorry." Hunter said as she cried in his arms.  
Then Hunter looked at Linda and Shane.  
"Look guys I can not tell a lie...I knew that Vince had had Stephanie kidnapped last year...but it was before we were together...and I guess I didn't want to hurt you." Hunter said.  
The room grew silent.  
"I just wanted more than anythin in this world, for you to be happy...but I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." Hunter said.  
"It's alright, man." Shane said as they hugged.  
"Hunter...I can only imagine how difficult it would have been. we forgive you." said Linda, as hugged him.  
Triple H's mother, and brother-in-law had forgiven but his wife hadn't said anything.  
"You know I'm sencing that you two need to talk so why don't you just stay on over." said Linda.  
"Oh no...I mean Elizabeth." Stephanie started.  
"It's alright, she's with Ms. Green." Hunter said.  
Stephanie looked at her watch. it read 11:30.  
"I guess so." said Stephanie.  
"Alright, you know where the guest bedrooms are." Linda said.  
"Well, Mom, Steph, Hunter I'm going to go on to bed." said Shane as he retired for the night.  
"Me too." Linda said as she left the coupel, to their thoughts.  
There was silence for a while. Then Hunter got up and walked around the kitchen table, and pulled out two wine glasses.  
"Look, baby we need to talk." Hunter said.  
"What?" Stephanie said.  
Hunter poured himself, and Stephanie some wine.  
"When I didn't tell you about what I had known about Vince, it was because I was tring to protect you." Hunter said.  
"Listen Hunter." Stephanie said as she put her finger up to his mouth to intertupt him. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand why you would lie." Stephanie said. "Untill I talked to my mom, and she told me that sometimes you tell lies to protect those that you love...and I can understnad that, I was just upset." Stephanie said.  
Hunter came over to her, and kissed her.  
She kissed him back, and they hugged.  
"Let me take you home, so we can really talk." Hunter whispered to her.  
Stephanie nodded, kissed him again, and and grabbed her purse. After Stephanie kissed her mother and brother good-bye, the two of them left.  
When they got back home it was like 12:30pm, Ms. Green welcomed them in the house, then promised she would stay over so that Hunter and Stephanie could get some rest.  
That Night Stephanie laid in the bed with her silk gown on. She watched as Hunter shaved in the mirror of the bathroom.  
He saw her staring at him, in the mirror and smiled.  
"What you thinking about baby?" Hunter asked.  
She smiled, as Hunter cut off the bathroom light, adn came over to the bed.  
She laid on his chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted, baby." Stephanie whispered into the darkness.  
"No it was my fault, sweetheart I'm sorry." Hunter said as he held her close to him.  
Even after Stephanie closed her eyes, Hunter kept stroking her hair, untill he fell asleep, also.  
He would have said to her not to worry, because things will get better...but he didn't beleive himself.

December 23 That Next Morning, Ms. Green had cooked them breakfast.  
Waffels, and sausage. After Stephanie fed the baby, Hunter told her that he had to go and pick up Elizabeth's Christmas present he had bought for her, and he needed her opinion, on what to get her.  
So Ms.Green took care of the baby, while Hunter and Stephanie left for the mall.  
After Hunter and Stephanie left, Ms.Green played with the baby.  
Ms.Green was a fairly young woman, only 29, she had flawless creamy skin, was very thin, and long dark hair, and thought of Elizabeth, as her own little baby, when her parents were away.  
Ms. Green played with the baby for a while, untill she heard the phone rang.  
Guess who it was?  
Trish Stratus.  
Trish had watched the house all morning after her plane got in from Toronto.  
She was still wearing her fake disguise, but anyone could tell that it was Trish.  
She called information, and found out Stephanie and Hunter's number, and then waited for them to leave, from her car across the street, plotting her revenge.  
She held on to the Velvet Teddy Bear and clutched it into her hand.  
Finaly Ms.Green picked up.  
"Hello Helmsley Residence." she said.  
Trish cleared her throat, um...yes this is the mail woman, you got a package, that I should deliver, but I couldn't because of the gate." Trish lied.  
"Oh hold on." Ms.Green said, as she pressed the pass code in, then let Trish in.  
"Thank you, and as soon, as Ms. Green turned her back, she took the glass champagne bottle she had brought with her, and smashed it over Ms.Green's head, then shoved ger in the trunk of the car, and closed it, then locked it.  
The sound of the glass sounded terrible, as the glass shattered everywhere, covered in blood. Ms. Green couldn't even scream she was out cold.  
Then it was all coming together Trish's plan was, as she expected Ms. Green, had left the front door open, and no alarm system would be activated.  
She ran through the house, looking for what she came for.  
The baby!  
Trish Grabbed Elizabeth, and ran out onto the back terrace, where Kurt Angle fel to his death, just 11 months ago.  
"This one is for you, Kurt!" she screamed.  
Just then a neighbor heard the insane woman scream and the glass shatter, and called the police.  
She held the baby over the terrace over the rail, as Elizabeth started to scream, pertirye,hystericly!  
Then with the other hand she dialed Stephanie's cell phone number which she knew by heart when she worked with the WWF.  
"Hello?" Stephanie said.  
She was in a baby clothes store called FYI, while Hunter went to go look for a new crib.  
"Listen Princess and listen good." Trish started.  
"ELIZABETH!" Stephanie screamed, she head her child's scream anywhere.  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" she screamed again.  
"This is Trish...you know Stratus, listen I'm in your house, with your baby, and if you make one false move, on scream, or one yelp, I will drop yuor baby, over this terrace, got me?' Trish said.  
"Trish you put my baby down... now! Or I swear I will kill you myself!" Stephanie screamed as tears poured down her face.  
"How you're all the way at the mall." said Trish "Trish please don't hurt her, don't hurt her please, God, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt my baby girl...God don't hurt her, I'll give you anything in the world, what do you want? Money? The Company? Please?" Stephanie whispered, so no one could hear her.  
"Now listen if you hang up this phone I'm dropping her...if you screw up and tell your husband I'm dropping her, and don't think I won't know because I have people watching your every move." Trish said.  
"And if you do anything thejn what I'm about to tell you I'm dropping her...splat!" Trish said as she started to laugh hysericly.  
"I hate you, I hate you I hat you bitch!" Stephanie yelled.  
Trish just laughed.  
"Now then take yourself, to find your husband, and when yuo find him, tell him that you're done with him." Trish said, as the baby continued to scream.  
"NO Never!" Stephanie yelled.  
"then I'm going to drop your baby." said trish.  
"You set me up you bitch!" Stephanie screamed.  
"I don't think you have a choice." Trish said.  
"Fine." Stephanie cried.  
"Break up with him, relentlessly, and don't screw up, and hang up this phone, or wink your eye, or try to write anything down, because you don't see them but they are watching you, as soon as you screw up, I'm dropping your baby!" Trish said and started to laugh.  
"That's crazy then what, you dumb bitch?" Stephanie screamed, as she franticly tried to find Hunter, as she tried to search and see if anyone was following her, as she cried.  
"Then after you break up with him, you make sure that you tell him you're cheating on him, and then drive yourself to the airport, I'll meet you there in an hour with your baby, and you will get on the flight 3:30, and be off the europe got it?" Trish sneeered.  
"What why?" Stephanie sobbed.  
"Because you are going to take this bastard baby and leave, because I hate you, and when you are out of the picture, Hunter will fall in love with me, and we will have the happy family we have always wanted, without you in our lives...you slut." Trish said.  
"Oh God you are sick...you are crazy." STephanie said.  
"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Trish screamed.  
Finanly she reached Hunter.  
"Hey baby." he started.  
Trish heard this.  
"NOW OR ELSE!" she yelled.  
Stephanie was terified, what was she going to do she had to choose betweet the life of her baby or her husband.  
"Listen...I'm cheating on you." Stephanie started.  
"WHAT?" Hunter yelled.  
"I mean I..." Stephanie started "Don't screw up!" yelled Trish.  
"I'm having an afair, and I'm leaving you." Stephanie said, as the tears poured down her face.  
Hunter looked at her, and said"What are you talking about?" he asked her.  
"Look please I have to go." she said.  
"NO, There is no way taht I am going to let you go without an explanation...who is making you do this?"Hunter said.  
"No one!" she said, cring.  
Stephanie looked at her husband, after all they hd been through she could not leave him, she loved him more than life itself, and he knew that she would never have an afair on him, so he was not going to let her go.  
He grabbed her arm once more, as she tried to leave. "What is going on, you're not going to just leave me and not tell me what is going on, I won't let you!" Hunter said.  
It was then, that Stephanie decided what she had to do.  
Even though Trish had said that people were watching her (which was completely untrue, Trish had no allie, she was just tring to scare Steph)She then mouthed the entire story to Hunter he was shocked.  
'Follow my lead' he mouthed. She nodded.  
"Fine I hate you I can't beleive you cheated on me, you slut? You know I want you to leave!" Hunter yelled.  
Stephanie tried to smiled but she just couldn't.  
"Then I'm taking Elizabeth and leaving." Stephanie said tring to sound convincing, as Hunter rubbed the tears from her eyes, and dialed, the police from his cell phone, he told them the hole story and about the baby.  
"There Trish it's done." STephanie lied to Trish.  
Trish smiled, as the baby continued to cry, "Good, I heard the whole thing, he hates you now, but don't you make a sound or movement because as soon as you do your bastard baby is going to hate you too, you know once I drop her, and you confront her in hell." Trish said, then evily laughed.  
Stephanie looked at Hunter, and remined him, not to speak.  
"Listen before I go I need to get a few things." Stephanie said to Trish, just as Hunter had mouthed to her.  
"I suppose so, but you make sure Hunter doesn't come." Trish sneered.  
"He won't, I've got the car." Stephanie said.  
"Good girl, now get over here, now!" yelled Trish, "And Don't think that I am hanging up this phone either.  
Hunter and Stephanie got into their car, and drove to their house, Hunter had mouthed off a plan to her, that just might work, if only.  
Stephanie got up to the car, and pushed in the passcode, and ran in, as Hunter stayed in the car, as part of their plan with the police.  
She ran around the back where Trish was holding Elizabeth, over the terrace railing, by the pool.  
All of sudden the pool water turned red.  
Blood Red.  
Deep Velvet Teddy Bear Red.  
"No!" Stephanie screamed, as she saw Kurt's body floating in the pool.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked, when she saw it before she snapped out of her day dream, Thank God, and her fear, she had to save Elizabeth.  
She ran up the many terrace stairs. It was cold. Freezing. Her nose started to burn, as her fingers stuck together.  
She didn't see Trish or Elizabeth.  
She opened the terracr door, and walked in to her house.  
It was quiet.  
Silent.  
It was a Silent Night.  
Then as coincadince, she heard the scrathcy voice of Trish singing.  
"Silent Night...holy nigt...all is bright...all is calm...sleep now in heavenly peace." she sang, as she held Elizabeth, and rocked her, over by the Christmas tree, as the decoration lit up the room, and the fire kept the house warm.  
"See that's your Daddy." Trish said as she picked up the picture of Hunter on the mantel by the fire place, Elizabeth continued to scream.  
"And when your bitch mother goes to europe because she cheated on your daddy, and he totaly hates her, and me and your Daddy are together, Daddy's going to file and take you away fro yuor crazy mother, and then I'll be your mommy, isn't that right." Trish said.  
Stephanie thought she was going to boil over. So this was her whole plan to move in with her husband, and live her life, and take my child, and never look back.  
The sight made her sick, she could not imagine seeing Trish with her child, after all she had done.  
"Get away from her you bitch!" yelled Stephanie.  
Trish was so frightened, she turned around, and dropped the glass of water that she was drinking.  
"Well, didn't think you were going to be here so soon." Trish said, as Stephanie snatched Elizabeth from her.  
"Oh baby girl." Stephanie said as she held Elizabeth as close to her as possible.  
Elizabeth stopped cring at the smell of her mother and started to coo, as Stephanie stroaked her face.  
"It's ok, Mommy's here, baby girl." Stephanie said.  
"Ok, enough now get up stairs, and get your stuff to leave." Trish said.  
Stephanie nodded, as she remembered the plan, and fought off the temptation, to push Trish over in the fire.  
"Oh and just incase you decided to try something stupid." Trish started, as she reached in her purse and pulled out a knife.  
"Don't." she said.  
Stephanie swallowed hard, and carried Elizabeth up stairs.  
When she got up there, the plan was put into action, as she ran around to the back window, where there was a police station waiting to take Elizabeth, to the hospital, for injuries that Trish might have done, "Remembre flick the light switch when you need help." the paramedic said. Then Stephanie went back down the stairs.  
Now the plan would be put into action. Getting Trish to admit. Then getting her outside, where the police could arrrest her. "Listen Trish why are you doing this?" said Stephanie.  
"Because I loved Hunter...I loved him! and you took him away from me! we were supposed to be married! So when Kurt told me that you and him were engaged...or supposed to be, I started to work with him, and we both treid to break you and my husband up, and when that didn't work I tried to make Hunter flirt with me and he wouldn't, so then it became an obsession, but that's when kurt went behind my back and tried to get rid of all of you, and you all killed him...I took it upon myself, to hire a hitman, but he also didn't kill you...so after I killed Olivia for telling Tori I framed her and X-Pac for her murder, so here I am...ha, and the Velvet Teddy Bear you might want to use it for your coffin." Trish said.  
"What!" Stephanie said.  
"I'm serious...because you fool, you're not going to Europe...I'm going to kill you." Trish said as she pulled out the knife.  
"So you'll never tell anyone my confession." Trish sneered.  
Trish laughed again.  
She was sick.  
She needed help.  
Before she tried to do something that she would regret.  
Stephanie ran over to the lightswitch, and fliped it on, casualy behind her back so Trish couldn't see it. She didn't want to have the plice come in, but she could not help it.  
"Hold still and I'll make it quick." Trish said as she tried, to stab Stephanie.  
Quickly Stephanie grabbed the knife, and and tried to pull it from Trish's hand, but only cut her own hand. Trish tried to stab Stephanie again, but Stephanie kicked her in her stomach, and fianly grabbed the knife, and threw it across the room.  
Now she had no weapon.  
"Now Trish it's personal." Stephanie said.  
They fought, as Stephanie, slapped Trish, and they rolled across the room.  
Finaly the police came in, and arrested Trish.  
They took her over to the police car, and drove her away.

Written by: McMahonHelmsleyEra

Special Thanks To Citcat LilRock80 Huntersgirl

4 Reviews

On the Next LCA: "Well Mom, Stephanie, Hunter, everybody, I've made up my mind, and i still want to leave Conneticut, I will love you all..." Shane started, but there was knock on the door.  
"McMahon Family, I presume...I have some very bad news." said the officer.  
It was official Christmas was ruined.

RaTe ThIs ChApTeR!  
Don't forget please read/review!

Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


	10. The Count Down to Christmas

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Previously on LCA: The police took Trish to be arrested.

Chapter 10 "The Count Down to Christmas"

December 24 Soon After Trish was arrested, Stephanie got her memory back. She filed charges aginst Trish Strtaus and Robert Ewing.  
Triple H fianly beat Cactus Jack 1,2,3 in a hell in a cell, and both of the men agreed that after hell in a cell no matter what happens, their fued would be over.  
The Court Date for Trish was scheduled for December 26th the day after Christmas.  
Elizabeth had a small bruise around her tiny foot, but other than that, she was ok.  
After Stephanie and Hunter took her home, they had to go on with their lives and get ready for the huge Christmas Eve Party they were having.  
Early That Next Morning Since Ms.Green was still in the hospital, Hunter and Stephanie had to take Elizabeth home by them selves, and also get ready for the party.  
So Tori and X-Pac came over to help them.  
Everybody was coming, all of Stephanie's family, and all Hunter's family, plus The Helmsley's friends, and DX.  
But Vince Mcmahon was not coming.  
Hunter saw it in Stephanie's eyes, that she wanted Vince to be there, so he decided to take matters in his own hands.  
Before everybody arrived he called Vince.  
"Hello?" Vince said.  
"Vince it's Hunter." Hunter said.  
"Oh well if it isn't my son-in-law, what do I owe your call?" Vince said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Listen...what ever happened last year is history as far as I am concerned...Steph misses you and she wants you to come here for Christmas eve." said Hunter.  
"Well here's the problem, Helmsley...you're the one who convinced my daughter to tell me that she hated me!" Vince yelled.  
"Look, I didn't tell Stephanie to say that...but I'd hate you too." Hunter said in a low tone.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vince sneered.  
"Stephanie knows, that you are the one that had hr kidnapped by The Undertaker." Hunter said.  
"You bastard how could you tell her that so that is the reason my wife divorced me!" Vince demanded.  
"I didn't tell her!She read it in a paper, your wife divorced you, because you slept with a stripper, no matter how many years ago it was...nice marriage." Hunter said.  
"Nice marriage? Nice marriage, you degenerte, let me tell you something about your marriage, you will never be able to give my daughter the happiness that she deserves!" Vince yelled.  
Hunter laughed, which drove Vince crazy.  
Hunter could tell, too which made him laugh harder, he loved getting under the old man's skin.  
"Well Vince at this rate, untill you apoligize to your daughter, my wife, since you refuse to come Christmas Eve, don't expect ever seeing Elizabeth, again." Hunter said.  
"You'll be sorry." Vince said.  
"Bye Bye now." Hunter said in a sing sing voice, sa he hung up the phone.  
He smiled to himself.  
"Oh God what was going to happen now?" Hunter thought.  
The mansion, was lavishly decorated with balls, garlin, bells, and angels everywhere.  
The Christmas Tree was beautifly lit, with gold lights, and gold ornamemnts.  
Even outside, Hunter and Steph, had decorated the entire yard, with lights.  
They're Christmas freaks.  
But really This Christmas was a chance to redeem their selves, for all that had happened, in the last 11 months. To finaly relax for once, before they took off with the WWF again, in four days. This was also a time, to ensure that the next year, would be sort of the first day of the rest of theri lives, without pain and drama, but how far would they get?  
"So Steph where do you want this second Christmas Tree?" Hunter asked, as he, X-Pac, and Roaddogg, carried the live tree into the house.  
"Um, in the den, were having two this year." Stephanie explained to Tori.  
"Wow, Steph, you really went over board." said Tori.  
"Yeah, well I love Chrismas." Stephanie remined her, as she played with her christmas hat.  
"Hey Steph, want to know a secret..." Tori whispered.  
"What?" Stephanie said. "I got Sean that vintage leather jacket he's always wanted." Tori said.  
"No way, that's awesome, I got Hunter a work out system in our 3rd gest room, so that he wouldn't have to go off some where all the time." Stephanie said.  
"Great idea." said Tori.  
"OMG...you know I can not even go out to the pool anymore...I mean really, I know that i won't be swimming for months anyway, but it's like sometimes, I used to just look go out and look out at the sea, behind our fence...I can't do it anymore." Stephanie said, as her long chesnut hair, fell over her shoulders.  
"Are you serious?" asked Tori.  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
"I'm so sorry." said Tori.  
"Thanks but It's like I don't just see Kurt...I see Trish...can you imagine what she would have done to my baby!" Stephanie whispered.  
Tori picked Elizabeth up, and kissed her ann Sean's God daughter.  
"No I can't imagine...but now she's in jail." said Tori.  
"You're right...for everything that she has done for the past 11 months." Stephanie said.  
"Especially framing me." Tori said, as the two of them, went into the kithchen, and started to bake cookies for the party that night.  
"Mom finaly filed for divorce from my dad." Stephanie said, as she took out the roast that was done cooking.  
Tori noticed, that Stephanie was tring to sound happy that her parents were getting divorced, after he had her kidnapped, but she sounded less than thrilled.  
There was just some part of Stephanie that could never get really mad at her father, even though they presently we're not speaking to each other.  
"Well that's good, I'm glad, I can't beleive your Dad would do all those things." Tori said.  
"Yeah...and personaly, I don't think Shane will leave, I mean, since they're going to be divorced." Stephanie said, not looking up from the cookie dough, she wasn't happy, like she envisioned, she would be when her mother dumped her Daddy, she was...sad.  
"I hope he doesn't leave...it's nice here with him." Tori said, as she fed the baby.  
"Oh how's Ms. Green?" Tori asked.  
"Well the hospital said she was dehydrated, and she had a small concussion, and that she would be out of the hospital soon, and just needed to rest." Stephanie said, finaly cheering up a bit.  
"See everythings going to get better, we really don't live in a cursed world, like you said." Tori said.  
Stephanie laughed.  
"I think we did live in a cursed world for a while." Stephanie said.  
"Me too." Tori admitted.  
"Hey girls, the new christmas tree is up, and the guests are almost here." Hunter said as he picked up Elizabeth, and kissed her.  
The baby cooed.  
"Alright, well we're going to decorate the upstairs christams tree, and everything is going so well." Stephanie said as she ran up the stairs, with Tori.  
"Don't speak too soon, Steph." Hunter thought, as the doorbell rang.  
He wanted so badly, for his wife to just be happy. She had been through so much, and seen so much, she deserved all the happiness, but he knew that as long as Vince was hurting her, she would never be happy.  
Hunter opened the door.  
It was Billy.  
After about half an hour, Stephanie and Tori had finished decorating the Christmas Tree, and changed into their Christmas Outfits, that they wore every year. It was a plain red tube top red dress, with white fur around the neck, and a santa hat.  
The roast was done cooking, and the cookies turned out fabulous.  
And everybody was arriving.  
Linda and Shane were there, Hunter's mother, and his cousins came, Shawn Michaels, Al Snow, Stephanie's cousins, and their kids, and various other of The Helmsley's friends came.  
Everybody was mingaling, talking, putting gifts under the tree, and kissing Elizabeth.  
Finaly The food was served, and everybody ate, then after the dinner, there were desserts, like chocolote souflee, strawberry shortcake, and plus the cookies, and some more cakes, the Helmsley's chef had a really good time.  
Then it was time, for theri tradition for Everybody to sit in a huge circle, and tell what theri Christmas wish.  
"Everyone is here, this is great." Stephanie thought.  
"Execpt Daddy"  
"Well, I'm Tori, and my Christmas wish is simple, I wish that Finaly, all my friends, who are my family, have a great Christmas, and have it without any stress." Tori said.  
Everybody clapped.  
"My name is Sean, or X-Pac, and my wish is for my wife Tori to have exactly what she has always wanted, and that we sometime have the great honeymoon, that we have always wanted"  
Everybody clapped.  
"I'm Billy, and my wish is that I find a new apartment." Billy said, as everybody roared in laughter.  
"I'm Roadogg, and I wish that my wife and i someday have a baby as pretty as Elizabeth." he said, as Stephanie smiled, and thanked him.  
Then it was Hunter and Stephanie's turn.  
"Well, we're Hunter, and Stephanie." Hunter started. "And we just wish that our lives will go back to normal..." Stephanie said, "And that Trish Stratus, and her hitman, get life in prison." Hunter said, as everybody clapped.  
"Ok...I'm Shane...And I only have one wish, for my family to understand why I AM still leaving, " Shane started.  
"God, Shane can you stop saying that." Stephanie said annoyed.  
"Well Mom, Stephanie, Hunter I've made up my mind, and I still want to leave Connetciut...I will love you all." Shane said, but there was a knock at the door.  
Hunter got up, ad answered the door.  
A Police Squad walked through the house.  
"Oh God, not again." Stephanie thought, as she ran over to the door.  
"What's going on?" Hunter said.  
"The McMahon Family I presume?" said the first officer.  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
"I have some very bad news." said the police.  
Linda's heart sanked, as X-Pac also rushed to the door.  
"IS there something, wrong?" asked Shane, as everybody in the room, worridly murrmered.  
"We are very sad to report, that your father, and husband, Vince McMahon, was killed in an car accident." said the officer.  
"No there must be some mistake." Stephanie shrieked, as she started to cry, Hunter held her close to him.  
"My husband is dead!" Linda cried.  
"I am very sorry..." the officer started.  
"No, my dad, can not be dead, there must be some mistake!" Stephanie yelled.  
"Steph..." Hunter said, as she cried in his shoulder. "Oh My God." said Shane, as Tori, came up, and hugged X-Pac.  
"I'm very sorry." the officer said, as he walked out.  
DX ushered everybody out of the house, and then said that they would call later.  
The officers had said that his body had already been indentified, and that the only thing they had to do, was wait untill his funeral, and guess what day irt was sceduled for December 26.  
It was official Christmas awas ruined.  
Hunter had insisted, that there had to be another time, since their court date was that same date, and for God's sakes, it was the day after christmas, but the hearsts, insisted, that they were backed up, and booked, solid, with funerals, and weddings, that it was impossible to do it any othr day, unless, they waited, 2 weeks, and Hunter knew his wife couldn't bare to know that her father's dead body was just occuping space for 14 days, it would kill her.  
After DX Left, Hunter could not get Stephanie to calm down.  
She had always been the one most close to Vince and now all that was gone.  
What was she supposed to do?  
She never even got to say goodbye.  
She didn't even get to say she was sorry.  
What if Vince dided thinking she hated him?  
"Hunter, what if Daddy died thinking that I hated him?" Stephanie shrieked, hystericly, as she laid in their bed.  
Hunter rubbed his hand through her hair.  
"Baby he knew that you loved him, ok, you too had a special connection." Hunter said.  
Stephanie tried , to listen to her husband, but she remembered the last thing she had said to Vince McMahon...'I hate you!' that's what it was.  
Even though she didn't really mean it, that's what she said, that's what he would remember, and that is what she would have to live with for the rest of her life.  
Stephanie tried to smile, and think about the good times, she had with her father, like all therapists give advice, like anybody reading this would give advice, but there is always a differance when it happens to you. It's never the same when it happens to you. Imagine if this happened to you.  
Stephanie eventually cried herself to sleep in Hunter's arms, that night.  
He looked at her as she slept, she didn't deserve all she was being put through.  
He thought about if he really had just told Stephanie the truth about the abduction, in the first place, that she would have confronted him about it, and by now she would have forgiven him, and he would at least died, knowing that his daughter loved him.  
"Maybe this was is my fault." Hunter thought.  
"And maybe Vince McMahon was right, about what he said, when we first got married.  
Maybe I can't give Stephanie all the happiness she deserved." Hunter thought.  
"Maybe I am the reason, that all this stuff had been happenning to her in the last 11 months, because she was married to me.  
Kurt would have never had anybody to fight with, and there for he would still be alive.  
Trish Stratus wouldn't be so intent in getting back at Stephanie, because she was married to me.  
She would have never been kidnapped...God this is my fault." Hunter thought.  
He felt so guilty.  
He felt so responsible.  
He felt so terrible.  
He felt so bad.  
"I'm sorry, Stephanie." He whispered, as he closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

End of Chapter 10 What will happen when Christmas arrives?  
What will happen when the court date arrives?  
What will happen when the funeral arrives?

Stay tuned to.  
Chapter 11 of Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear

In The Next LCA: "OH MY GOD!" Stephanie said.  
"Trish Stratus is found guily of all charges." 


	11. Through Teary Eyes

Love Conquers All II: The Velvet Teddy Bear Previosly on LCA: "Vince McMahon was killed in a car accident, I'm very sorry." said the officer, as the tears rushed down Stephanie's face.  
The court date against Trish Stratus was settled for December 26...the same day as as the funeral.  
and now.  
Chapter 11

"Through teary eyes."

December 25

Christmas Day

It was Christmas Morning, and Stephanie was still asleep.  
Hunter thought about waking her up, but then he thought against it.  
It wasn't like a regular Christmas. There was no openeding gifts. No christmas carols. No Christmas cards. No Christmas cookies. Nothing.  
It rained all day, as Hunter laid in his bed, and listened to the rain. He had brought Elizabeth in their room, so that he would hear when she cried.  
Stephanie had been asleep all day, which was unlike her. Hunter had nothing else to do but lay next to her, hoping she would wake up.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Hunter sighed, he didn't want to talk to anyone right then, but when the phone rang for the second time, he kissed his wife's forehead, and quickly answered the phone.  
After he talked to X-Pac and Tori, they wished Stephanie their blessing, and said that they would call later.  
Hunter then went back to the bedroom, and tried to make the most of their terrible situation.  
It was the first time on December 25, that all he felt like doing was sleeping.  
December 26 Hunter woke up, and next to him, Stephanie was gone, he wondered where she was, untill she heard the shower running.  
He sighed, and got up, and walked over to the bathroom, the shower finaly stopped.  
"Hey." he said to her as he saw his wife, get out of the shower, and get dressed.  
She smiled.  
"Good Morning, I'm glad to see that you are up, and the baby don't worry Ms. Green already dressed her." Stephanie smiled.  
She was wearing a black long sleeved sweater, and a black skirt.  
Hunter looked confused at his wife, had her father not just died?  
"Are you ok?" he asked her worried, as he touched her wet hair.  
"uh huh." she smiled, as she combed her hair into a ponytail.  
Hunter frowned, just 48 hours ago she had been devastated...and now this, it was scary.  
"Wait, what are we going?" he asked, still thinking he was dreaming.  
"To court silly." she said, as she stared back into the mirror.  
Hunter waited for a second.  
"Aren't you still a little upset, about...Vince?" he asked quietly.  
Stephanie stuck a black pin in her hair, and, started putting on lip stick.  
"No." she said as she walked past Hunter, and grabbed her gold purse.  
Hunter followed his wife out of their room, into the kitchen, where Ms.Green was feeding the baby.  
"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs Helmsley." Ms. Green said obviosly very suprised at her cheerfullness.  
Stephanie walked past the kitchen table, as her heel clicked against the hard wood floor.  
"Steph." Hunter said, grabbing her arm.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, looking into her eyes, he knew that something had been totaly off about her,why was she acting like nothing happened.  
Stephanie kissed her husband's lips. "Nothing." she said assuring him.  
"What do you mean nothing, Steph...Vince is dead." Hunter said to her now geeting worried.  
Ms. green witnessed this and was also getting concerned.  
"I know." Stephanie said, as she turned to face them both, my father was a terrible, horrible person, and I'm glad he's dead." Stephanie said,a s if she was talking about the weather.  
"Are you crazy?" Hunter asked.  
Stephanie laughed.  
"No it's not funny, everybody is very upset about this, I thought you would be too." Hunter said, as he grabbed her waiste.  
"But I'm not." Stephanie said, as she put her fingers on Hunter lips, and sat on his lap.  
"Now, don't get me wrong, I am thankfull, that he made me, and gave me money, and I' glad that now he is dead, Shane is going to stay in the WWF!" She said excitied.  
She then pushed away from Hunter, and disappered into the living room.  
Hunter just watched after her not beliving what he heard.  
"Listen, Mr. Helmsley I hate to get in your buisness, but Mrs. Helmsley...I mean I was just like her when my mom died...I hated her my whole life...then when she died, I was angry at first." Ms.Green said.  
"Because she was dead?" asked Hunter.  
"No, because I didn't want to take off from work...but then at the funeral...i felt, it...she was really dead, and I broke down, in front of everybody...it was like i had just found out all over again...I'm just afraid that Stephanie will get out somewhere and realize that Vince is really gone and break down, my thereapist said unfourtunetly it was normal." said Ms.Green.  
Hunter sighed, He just hoped that she would not get to the funeral and realize that Vince was really dead.  
The Trial "Order, Order, the horable judge Maxwell Scott, is in the court room." said the bailiff.  
Stephanie had been eyeing Trish the whole trial, As Hunter put his arm around her to comfort her, before she was called to the stand.  
"In the case of Hunter and Stephanie McMahon Helmsley VS Trish Startus, and Robert Ewing, Ms. Stratus is charged with slander, theft, filing a false police report, 1st degree murder, 4 charhes of attemted murder, 1 charge of harrassment, blackmailing for money, hiring a hitman and attempted murder, drug posession, lying in court, entering the country of Canada illeagly, and stalking." said the ballif.  
"Mrs. Helmsley in your own words explain what has happened to you in the last coupel of months in result of Trish Stratus." said Stephanie's lawyer, as Hunter, and Shane sat at the defendent's desk.  
"Well, I was put through hell because she commited slander, calling me a slut on the by spray painting it on the walls, I fainted because of her, I was diagnossed with anxiety because of all the stress she put me through she constantly tried to flirt with my husband, and I also think that she is the reason I was kidnapped this year...and my baby was born premature, and she went in my own home and kidnapped, my baby and put my nanny in a coma...she admitted to me that she killed her own sister, and she admitted that she hired her hitman, to try to kill me, and my baby, while I was pregnant." Stephanie said.  
Trish's lawyer rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Helmsley, would you explain the relationship that your husband had with Trish Stratus?" asked the lawyer. "My husband had no attratction twards her, she was the one, who was obssessed with him." Stephanie said, as Hunter watched her, with Sean and Tori. "One last thing Mrs. Helmsey in detail could you tell exactly what happened on the night you were kidnapped.  
Stephanie sighed, and told the entire story.  
"It as a cold night, and I was visting a friend, at a library becasue she wanted to tell mea secret, when i left the library, My friend, went on and left but I stayed a little longer, and I should not have because, when i got out to my car, a man jumped out of some bushes, with a ski maske on, and drug me in his car, we sped through the traffic, and finaly came to a house, he beat me repeatly, untill I was uncotious, and then after i talked to him for a while, he admitted to me, that he was a hitman for Trish, I got him, on the same page as me hoping he would let me go, but he did not, I then found a cell phone, and tried to call 911, and I succeded, but thrn he found out what I was doing, and he grabbed me and slung me hard on the ground..." Stephanie started to cry. "But then the next thing I knew I was in a new house because the polie had tracked the call...he beat me again, and I felt that my baby was dying, so then he said that he was going to kill my baby, and that's when I tried to get out...we were actually fighting, and then he pushed me up against the wall, and was choking the life out of me, I thought I was going to die, when my husband finaly came to save me, he was tring to kill me, your honar, and my baby...becuase of Trish Stratus." Stephanie said as the tears silently fell from her face. The jurry gasped, as the grusome details of the kidnapping, that they did not know about.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Helmsley, no further questions, your honar." said Stephanie's lawyer, as Stephanie stepped down off the stand.  
Stephanie hugged Hunter, and kissed him, as the lawyer said.  
"Your honar I would like to call my next witness Victoria Waltman to the stand." said the lawyer, as Stephanie, and Tori hugged, as she went on stand.  
"Mrs. Waltman, do you sware to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" asked the baliff.  
"I do." said Tori.  
"Mrs. Waltman...do you know the defendent, Trish Stratus?"asked the lawyer.  
"Yes." answered Tori.  
"Explain, what role you have in this case." said the lawyer. "Gladly your honar...I was Stephanie's best friend, since highschool, when she was dating Hunter Helmsley, and I noticed that even back then Trish Strtaus was obsessed with Stephanie's boyfriend, it went on further, when they got married, because she forced me to help her break them up, by having proof of an abortion I had, and then threating to tell my fiance'. She then killedd her own sister, and framed me for the murder, after her sister told us that Trish's hitman, was the one who had kidnapped Stephanie." said Tori.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Waltman." said the lawyer.  
As Tori stepped down, and Trish held her gead down in her orange jumpsuit.  
"For my next witness I call Hunter Helmsley to the stand." said the lawyer, as Stephanie kissed Hunter.  
Hunter swore to tell the truth, and the questions began.  
"Mr. Helmsley...can you point out the man, that you found, attacking your wife, the night, that you broke into the shaft?" asked the Lawyer.  
Hunter looked into the crowd, and pointed to Robert Ewing.  
"Right there." he said.  
"In your own words, what happened that night?" asked the lawyer.  
"My 2 month old pregnant wife, had been missing for a very long time, and I went to visit a phycic the night before who told me that the numbers 25, and 32 were important to her case, so I drove around, and found a house at that same address, I broke in, and found my wife." said Hunter.  
"Thank you mr. Helmsley you may step down." said the lawyer.  
"Your honar, you have heard from the victim, the framed, and the whitness, Your honar I rest my case." said the lawyer, as he sat down and the jurry clapped.  
"Order, Order, in the court!" yelled the judge, Mr. Smith you may start your case.  
"Thank you, your honar." said Trish's lawyer, as she stood up, and walked over to Trish.  
"Now remember, if we want to win this case all we have to do is lie, lie, about every thing I ask you, don't admit, to anything, and if you have to admit, say it was your sister, Olivia you look just alike, it could help us win this case." the lawyer whispered to Trish, as Trish made no expression, and contoinued to stare straight into space.  
"Ms. Stratus, would you please take the stand." she said, as Trish, and the police crew got up, and followed her up to the stand.  
"Ms. Stratus to you sware to tell the truth the whole truth so God?" asked the ballif.  
Trish looked around the court, her hair looked like it had not been combed which was blonde again, and her make up, looked like it was put on by a blind sunday school teacher, and she looked like she was on drugs.  
"Yes." she whispered.  
"Ms. Stratus how do you plead?" asked the judge.  
Trish looked around the court room, her eyes caught Stephanie's and then Hunter as she finaly focused on the judge's question.  
'Not Guilty!' mouthed the lawyer.  
"Guilty." Trish finaly whispered, as the entire court room, gasped, including Steph, Tori, Hunter, and Sean, Shane and the lawyer.  
"Oh My God?" Shrieked the lawyer.  
"What are you doing?" yelled The lawyer.  
The judge yelled order, and then turned his attetion to Trish.  
"Ms. Stratus you admit, to all the crimes charged against you!" the judge asked shocked.  
Then Trish started to cry.  
"Yes, I did it, everything...and I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, no one has ever loved me my entire life...I just wanted to feel what Stephanie and Hunter felt, I just wanted to be like Tori and Sean, and I couldn't." Trish sobbed.  
Trish's lawyer, threw her head on the table, as Trish continued.  
The judge sighed, "Is there anything you would like to say?" the judge fibnaly asked.  
Trish nodded, and then stood, up.  
"I want to apoligize to Stephanie...I put you through so much, and I'm sorry, I never in my right mind would have done those things, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be you, I'm sorry Hunter, for virtualy ruining your reputation, and marrige, and I'm sorry Sean and Tori for framing you, for my sister's murder, because I killed Olivia Stratus." said Trish as the tears started to come down her eyes alot faster, and the jurry freaked out, with shock.  
"Alright, Ms. Stratus had admitted to all charges, so we will take a short recess, and the jurry will have Ms. Stratus's sentence." said the judge, as Hunter and Stephanie, along with Shane, Sean and Tori watched Trish walk back down off the stand.  
Tori patted her eyes, with a napkin, and Sean hugged her.  
Stephanie laid on Hunter's chest, and shane put his hand on Stephanie's shoulder.  
This very sad moment for This whole family, would only bring them closer.  
After about 10 minutes of silence, the judge came back into the court room, and sat back down.  
"Jurry have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.  
"Yes your honar...we find Patricia Stratus guilty of all charges, and a conviction of 32 years in the county state prison." as Trish's lawyer groaned, Trish did nothing, and Hunter, and Stephanie sat emotionless.  
"But we also find Patricia as a new plea...insanity...which cuts her sentence in half to 5 years in a mental instistution, then 11 years in prison." said the jurry.  
"Thank you, jurry, this court is abjourned." said the judge, as everybody got up to leave, and the balif hauled Trish away, she didn't even struggle.  
"At least she apoligized." Hunter said, as he, and Stephanie, Shane, Sean, and Tori got up to leave.  
"Yeah but now an innoceont girl is dead." said Tori.  
"So you guys want to head on over to the cemetary?" Shane asked carefully, putting his arm around Stephanie.  
"Uh, you guys go ahead, I need to do something before I go." Stephanie said as she stopped walking. "What are you talking about, Stephanie our father just died, Trish is in jail and now we an return our focus to our real problem." Shane said angrily.  
"Save your breath, Shane I don't know what is wrong with her." Hunter said as Sean and Tori, looked on supisiously.  
"I AM FINE, OK I do not want to go early, I will go just like everyone else, now get off my back.' Stephanie said.  
"Get off your back, what the hell is wrong with you don't you even care that he is dead!" yelled Shane.  
"You know what, he was the one that had me kidnapped, by The Undertaker, so you know he got what he deserved!" Stephanie yelled.  
"DON'T YOU EVER talk about your father like that, do you understand me!" yelled Shane.  
"Stephanie, I love you, but Shane's right." Hunter said, as he stood by Shane.  
"Oh My GOD, Tori can you beleive them." Stephanie started.  
"Look, Steph, I just don't think that you are thinking all that clear." Tori said. "Right." aggreed Sean.  
STephanie looked at all her closet family...aginst her, even her husband, he was supposed to stand by her forever, what was he doing, and Tori? so much for a best friend.  
"You know what, Fine since you all think I am being such a horrible person, I...Just...I just won't go to the funeral!" Stephanie yelled.  
"Ok, Steph, let me break this down to you...you're going to this funeral early, if I have to tie you to the front of the limo." Shane said as he grabbed her arm.  
"No I'm not, don't touch me!" Stephanie yelled.  
"I can't beleive you are acting like a selfish brat!" yelled Shane.  
"Look, Stephanie, why don't you think, baby you are not thinking straight." Hunter said as he touched her waiste.  
"No, no, stop tring to make this about Vince Ok, because this is about me, this about me reaching my goals, and now that he is dead, I can finaly reach those goals I can finaly do what I want to do, and I'm happy!" Stephanie said as she pushed away from Hunter.  
"Stephanie." said Tori, as she reached out to Stephanie.  
"No, and you...so much for a best friend, just leave alone...Ok, all of you, I am 23 years old and I do not need any of you to tell me what I need to do, with my life, because that is all Vince has done my entire life is tell me what to do, and now that he is dead, I AM HAPPY, and if do not want to attend the funeral, I do not need your approval!" Stephanie yelled.  
Shane, Tori, and Sean then all started to walk away.  
"Wait where are you going, we can go and do something." Stephanie begged, as her family started to walk away. "I can't beleive her." muttered Tori.  
"She's so selfish." said Shane.  
"I can't beleive she did that." said X-Pac.  
"Hunter wait." Stephanie called.  
Hunter turned around. "Steph...I love you, but that was wrong." he said, and with that he walked away.  
Stephanie watched her best friends, her brother, and then her husband walk away from her.  
Stephanie's tears started to slip down her face.  
She sat down on at a bench.  
She tried to stop them, but the tears kept coming faster , and faster.  
"Well, I guess my nightmare has come true, My Daddy left me, my best frieneds have, Shane has, and even Hunter...I really am alone...I don't have anybody anymore." she said silently.  
At The Funeral Hunter, Shane, Sean, and Tori, all stood together, in the grave yard.  
"I'm so worried about Stephanie I can't even concentrate." said Hunter.  
"I am too." said Shane.  
"God, I have never seen her like this...ever since I've known here, from the second grde, she has always loved her Dad more than life itself." said Tori.  
"I just hope she's OK." said Sean.  
"Yeah." agreed Shane.  
After about 25 minutes the ceremony started out very nice, people who knew Vince came up and said words about him. It was very depressing, people were cring, and the music they played was worse.  
It was a cold dreary night, There were at least 500 people there.  
Then Shane and Linda, made a speech about him, but as they were sitting down, Linda asked.  
"Shane where is Stephanie? where is my little girl?" she said as she dabbed at her eyes.  
"Um...Mom, Stephanie is..." Shane started.  
But then he looked up, and saw stephanie walking twards the cemetary.  
"She's going to be late." Shane said, as he went back and sat down.  
She sat down next to Hunter, and in front of Tori and Sean.  
"I knew you'd comeback." Hunter said, as he kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah I'm here, and I am going to stay.'" Stephanie said.  
I don't know what I was thinking." Stephanie said, as she wiped away all the tears, from her pretty face, as the cermony began.  
Stephanie could feel Hunter's arms around her, and she knew that if her father did leave her, Hunter would always be there for her, no matter what.  
"Today we say goodbye to one of the world's greatest entertainers. A father. A husband. And a leader. Vincent K. McMahon"  
After about 35 minutes, the pastor continued to talk about how wonderul, Vince was, and then they started showing pictures of him,. when he was younger, when he first married Linda, when he bought the WWF, back in the 70's, anmd back when he and his wife, Linda, had there first child, Shane, and eventualy, there second child, a daugther, Stephanie. It showed up into the 80's and early 90's of all Vince's accomplishments and how he contributed to The world of Sports entertainmet.  
Shortly after Linda, and Shane got up, and said a very nice goodbye eulogey, It was Stephanie's turn to say something on her father's behalf.  
Hunter was prepared, to tell the pastor, that Stephanie had been shock, and had not written, anything, but Stephanie whispered to him, that while she was at the park, she had written, a poem, for her father.  
"Are you sue you're going to be OK up there." Hunter asked her, concerned.  
"Yeah I know I will, but can you come with me?" she silently whispered.  
"Of coarse." Hunter said, as he walked with Stephanie up the asile, to the front of the church.  
Stephanie finaly reached it, and started to pull out a peice of paper.  
"You know my father was like my night and shining armor, when I was a little gir. He protected me, and loved me, and I just can't believe he's gone. So Daddy I wrote a poem, for you.  
It's called, some people." Stephanie starte, as more people started to cry silently.  
Hunter held Stephanie tightly, still a little bit concerned, that she was under shock, but she would be OK. He was sure of it.  
"Some people come into our lives and quickly go"  
"Some people move our souls to dance." "They awaken us to a new understanding, by the passing of their wisdom"  
"Some people make the sky make more beautiful to gaze upon"  
"They stay in our lives for a little while"  
"They leave leave footprints in our hearts"  
"And we are never ever the same again." Stephanie muttered out, as shestarted to cry.  
"that was beautiful." Hunter whispered in her ear.  
Stephanie nodded, then looked up,m and saw Her brother, smiling at her, and her mother was too, through teary eyes.  
"My father was one of those people and I will love him, and miss him, for all the days of my life." Stephanie started as she then started to break down, as Hunter started to walk her off the stage, Linda and Shane quickly, but quietly, helped them...When instantly.  
"DON'T WORRY FAMILY...DADDY IS BACK AND HERE TO STAY!" they heard a person yell, The McMahon family turned around, and they could not believe their eyes...through teary eyes, they saw VInce McMahon, riding up to the ceremony, in a black limo, and getting out.  
"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Linda.  
"What the hell is going on?" Shnae yelled, thinking this was some kind of sick joke.  
But Hunter and STephanie just stood, side by side, as Vince McMahon, stepped out onto the dirt.  
"Now don't worry, you know Vince McMahon would never die." Vince said, as he went up to the podeom.  
"I know what you all are thinking...but the reason, I just faked my death, is a good, one, now all the stocks are raised, 75 and now I know how wonderful, my family and friends really think that I am." Vince said. Most of the people in the church, just kept staring at him, and screaming, and some just freaked out, and ran away.  
But Stephanie suffered the most.  
"You...you son of a bitch how could you do this to your family?" Hunter yelled, as Linda, started to cry, and Shane held her.  
"OH MY GOD, my chest." Stephanie muttered, as she clutched her chest, then, she fell, right on to the ground.  
"Oh my God she's having a heart attack, somebody call 911." Hunter ordered,as Linda, started screaming, and tring to revive Stephanie. Shane called 911, and V ince crawled over to his daughter."Baby what's wrong, I didn't scare you that bad did I?" Vinced dared to say. "YOU bastard, don't you ever put you rhands, on my wife again!" Hunter asid, as Shane, and mhe quickly help the ambulance get Stephanie into the truck.  
Hunter rode in the back of the truck with Stephanie, holding her hand, but she would just not open her eyes.  
Hunter sighed, and thought about how much of his marrige had been spent in hospitals. At least 4,5,or 6, and it was rediculous, he kissed Stephanie's hand, and before he knew it, theyn finaly, reached the hospital.  
Which they had seen, more than, half the time, that a normal, person should ever see a doctor...OMG, the nurses, and doctors, must have thought they were crazy.  
As soon, as they reached, the hospital, the people in the truck jumped, out, stuck an oxygen mask on Stephanie, and rushed, her into the emergency room.  
They told Hunter that he would have to wait in the waiting room, but all he could do is angrily pace back and forth.  
How could Vince do something so stupid. But Hunter knew the truth, he realized exactly why Vince faked his own death. Stephanie had found out that Vince was the one, who had had her kidnapped, Linda was dovorcing him, Shane was leaving The WWF, and his reputation, was going down the drain. Ted Turner was winning, the stock.  
But what could Vince do to double his stock percent, and, get America, and his family back on his side, fake his death...and dammit it worked.  
Hunter hoped Vince was happy. And really Hunter was sure that he was, he had finaly got what he always had wanted, he killed WCW, and Ted Turner with his death ratings, his stock went, up, and his family was back on his side. How great a man, Vincent K. Mcmahon was? He accomplished all that, and he didn't even loose anything.  
He just sacraficed his entire family...and now his innocenot, daughter, Hunter's wife could possibly be in that hospital bed loosing her life because of her selfish, stupid father.  
Hunter made a decision, right then and there, that if anythinmg had happened, to Stephanie..,if she was hurt extreamly bad, or worse...he would kill Vince McMahon, and he promised himself this over and over and over, untill:  
"We finaly got here." Shane said, as he fianly ran into the hospital.  
"What's going on?" Linda said.  
"She's had a major heart attack." Hunter said, as he started straight ahead.  
Through all the craziness, Sean and Tori just finaly ran into the hospital.  
"How is she?" they both said at the same time.  
"She had a heart attack." Hunter said, again, as the doctor came into the waiting room.  
"Hunter guys...I have some news."the doctor said, as Hunter looked up, afraid to know what the news was.  
"Don't worry, Stephanie is fine...major or minor heart attacks, just do not affect young kids." The older doctor said.  
"IS my wife awake what's going on, can I see her?" Hunter yelled, almost jumped, out of his chair, and down, the doctor's throat.  
" Well, she breifly went into cardiac arrest, we revived her, gave her a GYOB, and she came back to us...and YES, you can all see her...just no more than you guys." said the doctor.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Linda asked.  
"She'll be fine." assured the doctpr, as Hunter, Linda, Shane, Tori, and Sean, all ran in, to Stephanie's room.  
"Oh My God, Baby are ytou alright?" Hunter said, as all of them rushed, in to the room.  
They all showered her with sympathy, asking nif she was OK, and shew knew that she was, but she couldn't hold on tyo the grasp, that she had had a heart attack!  
After about 3 hours, everybody, left, then news reporters, and detectives, swarmed, the room. Hunter threatned all of them, untill they left, then finaly turned his atttention, back to his wife.  
"Sweetheart are you OK?" Hunter aske, as he rubbed her head.  
"I'm OK." Stephanie said, "are you sure?" Hunter asked her.  
"Yes I am sure." Stephanie said.  
"Baby is there anything you want anything at all...tell me right now, and I will do it." Hunter begged her.  
Stephanie looked down at her husband, and through teary eyes began to speak.  
"Hunter I have had all the hospital stay in the world...I have my medication,. all the risks, and all, the requirments, I know what I need to do, when I get back to our house...SO hunter the one thing that I want more than anything is to just go home." Stephanie said.  
"Anything." Hunter said, as he pulled out the release forms, the doctor had already gave them to him, again because Stephanie was not that seriosly hurt. But he still had expected to not be signing them for a coupel days, but he reluctantly, grabbed a pen, and signed his whole name on the X.  
"Don't worry...baby we're going home"  
Written by McMahonHelmsleyEra

Ok, thank you to all that reviewed, my computer was totaly broken, and I had to get a new keyboard, and not that i have it, I am going to be continuing all my stories!  
Questions!Comments!Suggestions! let me know in your reviews!

Trust me, the next chapter is a great one, so stay tuned!  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


End file.
